


Our Problem

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Stingers [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, Homoeroticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Cardin has a problem, but it turns out it's Jaune's problem too.
Relationships: Cardin Winchester/Neptune Vasilias, Cardin Winchester/Scarlet David, Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester
Series: Stingers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a slumber party in the ballroom and Jaune makes a problem for Cardin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual harassment and minor sexual assault.

  


  


There's a slumber party in the ballroom.

At least that's what it feels like. In reality there was a breakout of lice in the dorms and all of the students had to wash with a special shampoo and have to sleep in the ballroom while the dorms are being deloused. 

It's not a problem for most people. Team RWBY is having a great time socializing with their fellow students. And most of team JNPR is happily doing so as well. But Jaune just wants some time to himself. He was already feeling blue about something that he didn't care to talk about. Pyrrha has been trying to coax it out of him for a week, ever since the incident in the Forever-Fall Forest, but Jaune hasn't told her any of it. Not about Cardin Winchester's blackmail, not about the reindeer wasps and not about the ursa. And especially not about Jaune's other problem. 

Cardin hasn't picked on him all week. 

How could he not? Jaune's made himself available, laughable and pathetic, hoping to goad the alpha male into his old habits, but to Jaune's disappointment, Cardin has been ignoring him. Pointedly. Once, he almost shoved Jaune out of the way, but then ignored him and walked around him. Jaune finds it infuriating and strangely deflating.

If he'd known heroically saving his life would make him ignore him, he might not have done it so heroically. 

So needless to say, Jaune isn't in the mood for socializing. He wanders around the ballroom in his baby blue bunny footie pyjamas looking for a dark corner to seclude himself in, but all of the dark corners seem to be taken by loving couples making out in the shadows. He ambles around a bit before walking into someone hard and falling.

"Sorry… sorry about that," says Jaune, starting to pick himself up without looking up.

"Oh, you're going to be!" says a familiar voice. 

Jaune is yanked to his feet and thrown back to the ground before a large mass of muscle is upon him, Cardin Winchester pinning him to the ground by his wrists and straddling his hips. Like most others in the large ballroom, Cardin is in his pyjamas, cardinal red silk pyjama pants. His muscular legs are clear to see outlined in the fabric and his muscular arms and torso are completely bare. Jaune can _feel_ him, aura and all, on top of him and relaxes into the familiarity.

"Just for that little stunt, you're not off the hook yet," says Cardin. Jaune tenses up. He was on a hook? When? What hook? 

"Wha– what do you mean?" stutters Jaune.

"You don't think I forgot about our little arrangement, do you?" says Cardin with a predatory smirk. Cardin leans down, close to Jaune's ear and whispers, "I own you. We're friends now, Jauney-Boy, and we're always going to be."

Jaune actually breathes a sigh of relief. He's been waiting a week to hear those words. _Absence really does make the heart grow fonder_ , he thinks. Immediately he wonders why that expression even came to mind, but his thoughts are pulled to his surroundings when Cardin twists his wrist painfully. 

Jaune lets out a small whimper and the larger male grins. "I missed you, Jauney-Boy. Did you miss me too?"

"I thought you weren't picking on me anymore," says Jaune. There isn't any complaint or relief in the way he says it. It's just a statement of fact.

"'Picking on' you? Why, Jauney, we're just messing around. But you still didn't answer my question," says Cardin, twisting Jaune's wrist again. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad we're so _copacetic_."

"You can let go of my wrist now," says Jaune, starting to struggle.

"I could. But I have a little problem now. Well, not a _little_ problem. In fact, I think you might love the size of my problem."

"What problem?"

"You see, I forgot my jockstrap in my dorm, and now that you're struggling between my legs, I've got a rather embarrassing… guy problem. If I just walk around like normal, everyone will see my tent. If I use a pillow to cover it up, people will think I've pissed my pants. But if I put you in a headlock and keep you in front of me all night long, well, it's just me treating you like I've always treated you. No one would be the wiser. You're willing to help me out with that, aren't you, Jauney-Boy? After all, it is partly your fault. And we _are_ friends."

"Sure, Cardin," Jaune says nervously. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I just said: All. Night. Long."

"Great," says Jaune sarcastically as Cardin gets up, simultaneously yanking him into a headlock.

He only has to be Cardin's human penis-shield for about two and a half hours while Cardin dicks around with his team, exchanging jokes and stories with Dove, Sky and Russell. Then Cardin sends them off to get snacks and sodas and plops on top of his sleeping bag with Jaune in tow. He leans back against the wall, stuffing his pillow behind his head with his left hand, laying the hand behind his head with his elbow up and lounging with Jaune between his knees. 

Jaune says, "Okay, your sleeping bag is right there. Nobody's going to see anything. Not that you're even still–"

Cardin smirks and gives a small thrust, and Jaune says "–How are you still hard?! It's like a sword digging into my back!"

"I don't know, Jauney. It's a gift," says Cardin, smirking at him, "But I never sleep in my sleeping bag. That leaves a guy vulnerable to attack. Everyone will know something's up if I do. Hence me saying the words, 'all night long'."

"My team will get mighty suspicious of this," says Jaune.

"I'll let you decide what to tell your team, as long as it isn't about my– _our_ – problem. And as long as you do your job."

"Which is?"

"To keep me from being humiliated."

"Sounds like a full-time job," Jaune says smartly.

"Very funny. Choose your next words wisely. They may decide how comfortable your night will be," Cardin says threateningly.

Jaune wonders what he means by this before deciding what he doesn't want to find out. He could end up sleeping in a headlock _and_ a bone-breaking wrist lock all night.

When Pyrrha comes by to check on him, he pretends Cardin just made a joke and laughs. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Jaune. Are you alright?" says Pyrrha calmly, calculating the body language between him and Cardin. 

"He's fine, sweetcheeks," says Cardin with a feral grin. "Tell her, Jauney-Boy."

"I'm fine," Jaune assures her. "Just spending some bro-time with my good buddy, Cardin."

"If you say so," Pyrrha says hesitantly before walking away.

"'Bro-time'?!" asks Cardin. "You had _one_ job!"

"Oh, come on," says Jaune, "how is that possibly more embarrassing than the things you usually say?"

"I think you're getting us confused. I should have known this would be too much for you," Cardin says, starting to release his grip on the small blonde.

"No, I can do this!" says Jaune, panicking at the loss of contact. "You don't want me to humiliate you, and I won't! I promise, this time."

"Smart boy," says Cardin as he tightens his grip again and uses his left hand to ruffle Jaune's hair. "It's time to get some shut-eye. Get comfortable Jauney-Boy. I know I am."

"Your ehm.. _problem_... is still poking into my back," says Jaune.

Cardin pulls him up by his neck with his elbow so the the smaller boy's hips are lined up with his own. "Better?"

"Now your problem is poking me in the _butt_!"

"Our problem, Jauney. And don't worry. I know. I only asked if you're comfortable because I care."

"Comfy as can be," says Jaune miserably, putting his hands on Cardin's forearm to loosen his grip and give him something to hold on to.

"Good. Me too. Goodnight, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin. "Sweet dreams."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In the middle of the night, Jaune has a bad dream. He doesn't remember it, but he wakes on a strong masculine chest with a muscular arm around him and he hums in contentment. Cardin's free hand is stroking his hair and soothing him. Cardin's smell is everywhere and he lays his cheek on Cardin's right bicep, not realizing when he lets out a soft, "I love you, Cardin," as he falls back asleep.

Cardin was awake and heard every word.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"CARDIN!! What do you think you are doing?!!" demands a high-pitched, loud and obnoxious voice. Cardin opens his eyes to see all of teams RWBY and JNPR staring at him, except for Jaune who is still snoring and drooling on his right arm.

The voice belongs to Weiss, because of course it does. No one can do obnoxious and judgemental like a Schnee. Except perhaps a Winchester, and Cardin isn't sure how to play this one. The early morning sun is coming through the ballroom windows, and most people are still sleeping, but the gathered members of RWBY and JNPR are armored and half have their hands on their weapons, ready to draw.

"WHAT is your problem, Schnee?! Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut-eye?"

"Our problem," says Pyrrha, "is that you have our leader in a headlock. _Still!_ Did you even let him go since last night?"

"What's it to you?" demands Cardin, keeping his voice down. "You have a problem with that?!"

"Yeah, we do!" says Yang. "Because it looks like you bullied him into sleeping between your legs. You've been pushing him further and further lately and we all know what the next step is."

Cardin immediately knows what she's talking about and scoffs loudly. "You really think I'd go there? I'm straight as an arrow, Blondie, but Jaune, on the other hand, is in love with me – infatuated even! He gives me what I need and in return I'm giving him what he needs."

There's a long pause in which most of the gathered warriors look angry, clearly disbelieving him. Only Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna look contemplative.

"I think I get it," says Blake, strangely calm. "It's a form of symbiosis. You need to feel powerful. Jaune fills that need by being your 'bullying victim' – the object of your domination. And Jaune needs the affection of an authoritative male. So you cuddled with him all night long to give him the affection he needs. By keeping him in a headlock, you aren't giving up your dominant status, and it poses less introspection into the body language than if you were cuddling normally."

The others stare at her in mixed expressions of horrified shock. 

"We _aren't_ cuddling. But yeah, what she said," says Cardin. "Now shut up and buzz off before you wake Sleeping Beauty."

There's a pause while the teams grumpily mull over what to do. Cardin doesn't notice that the snoring has stopped until Jaune softly says, "You think I'm beautiful?" without moving his head.

"No!" says Cardin defensively.

"But you just said it," says Jaune, looking up at him. "You called me a 'beauty'."

"I said 'Sleeping Beauty'. It's just an expression, pretty boy, go back to sleep!"

"You did it again," says Jaune quietly, "you just called me 'pretty'."

"For the love of Dust, Jaune, shut up and go back to sleep," says Cardin.

"I have witnesses. You think I'm _gorgeous_!" Jaune says smugly.

Cardin gives him a soft whapp on the head with his free hand.

"Okay," says Jaune, "sleeping." Jaune lays his head back down on Cardin's arm and slows his breathing.

Cardin leans his head back on the wall, tightens his right arm's grip around Jaune's neck, puts his left arm protectively around Jaune.

"You can go now!" he says to RWBY and JNPR.

He doesn't wait for them to leave before he closes his eyes. 

Now his problem is figuring out what Blake meant.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	2. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin is having an identity crisis. 
> 
> Jaune helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay oral sex, adult language, sadomasochism, blood and unhealthy relationship.

  


  


Jaune is bruised. Jaune is bloody.

And Jaune couldn't be happier. He just got beat up by his favorite male companion after telling him to go to hell and spitting on his shoe.

Jaune is surprised it took all that to get Cardin to remember they're 'friends'. Cardin had barely said a word to him since calling him beautiful and pretty at the slumber party, and Jaune was starting to feel a bit neglected. 

So when Cardin said, "Hi, Jauney-Boy!", Jaune said, "Go to hell!"

Now as Jaune walks to class, he wonders if he should do something nice for the auburn-haired Adonis. Oh, well. If Cardin wants Jaune to do something for him, hopefully he'll tell him. Jaune's waiting for the stacks of essays or the ridiculous errands that Cardin might send him on, but he doesn't see Cardin for the rest of the day. Or the next day. Or the next. Not in classes, not at lunch and not around school. Finally, Jaune decides to take drastic measures and dive head-first into enemy territory. 

He knocks on the door to the CRDL dormitory. 

Sky answers the door, propping it open just a crack.

"What do you want?" says Sky. It's half-demand and half-bored.

"I just wanted to see Cardin. Is he around?"

Sky turns into the room, shouting, "Cardin, your boy-toy's here!"

"Tell him to go away! We aren't friends anymore!" shouts Cardin.

"You heard him," says Sky.

Russell walks up to the door and opens it all the way, shoving Sky aside and grabbing Jaune by the shirt. He pulls him into the room and shoves him in the direction of Cardin's bed where Cardin is laying facing the wall.

"You broke our leader, now you get to fix him," says Russell, "Come on, guys." Sky and Dove follow Russell from the room and close the door behind them as Jaune looks nervously at Cardin. 

When Cardin rolls over, he looks like he hasn't been sleeping, and Jaune is starting to feel a little sorry for him. "I haven't seen you around—" starts Jaune.

"—You weren't meant to. I'm having my schedule reworked so we won't have to share classes. You want me to go to hell, so I'm staying away from you."

"That's not what I meant! I just wanted you to hit me again! You started ignoring me again, and I wasn't going to let that slide."

"You're full of it, Jauney-Boy. Don't worry, unless we're forced to be around each other, you never have to see me again."

"Damn it, Cardin, I _want_ to see you! That's why I was upset in the first place!"

"Do you really want that Jaune? Do you have any idea what will happen if I start seeing you all the time? I'm going to belittle you, order you around and beat the crap out of you!"

"And I _want_ that! You think I like you because of your winning personality? I like you because you do those things. You're normally so confident and powerful and right now you're being a whiny puppy. Just get up and punch me in the face until you feel better."

"Jaune, you can't take the pounding I want to give you," says Cardin, just as depressed as before.

"Cardin, what is the matter with you? Is this some kind of personal crisis?"

"Yes!! It is!"

"Tell me about it," says Jaune calmly, sitting on Cardin's bed.

"Get off my bed," says Cardin, glaring daggers at Jaune.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"What's going on is that I'm straight! I know you love me Jaune, but I don't think I can ever feel the same way about you. I love the power-trip, the feeling of being _above_ you. I love the feeling of having someone strong like you being pathetic and weak for me. And I had no idea that that's what I needed until your friend with the cute little bow decided to call me out on stuff I never understood before. Jaune, I'm not your boyfriend. I'm never going to be your boyfriend. I'm only interested in you because I'm a sadist and beating you up and humiliating you makes me feel alive."

"What's wrong with that?" asks Jaune. "I like being pathetic around you. I like you hitting me and being stronger than me."

"What's wrong with it is that just twisting your wrist made me hard for hours at the goddamn sleepover! I'm not gay!"

"Cardin, I never thought you were. I never want you to be gay for me. But let's try something. Just to prove it to yourself since you don't believe it. Do everything I say for the next five minutes."

"Are you outta your mind?!"

"Just trust me, okay. I want to prove to you that you aren't attracted to me because I'm a male. You're attracted to me when you're in charge. So if I take charge, you won't get an erection. But if you take charge…"

"You realize I'm going to tear you to pieces when it's my turn," says Cardin.

"I'm counting on it," Jaune says with a smile.

"Fine," says Cardin.

Jaune unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. It's not unusually small but it's less than half as big as Cardin's. Jaune climbs over Cardin on the bed and says, "Kiss me and touch me until I give you further instructions."

"Goddamnit, Jaune!"

"This is a process, Cardin! Trust the process!"

Cardin rolls his eyes and kisses him gently, wrapping his fist around Jaune's cock and pumping leisurely. After five minutes, Jaune opens Cardin's pants to reveal his still-soft penis and Cardin says, "Told you I wasn't gay."

"And now you have proof. Now try putting me in a headlock or shoving me around a bit. Talk down to me, whatever. Just be yourself and see where this goes."

Five minutes later, Jaune is broken and bruised, and Cardin is laughing at him, pinning him to the ground by his throat with one hand as he uses the other to write his own name across Jaune's bare chest with blood from his nosebleed. 

"Okay, Cardin, times up!" says Jaune.

"The hell it is! _I_ say when time's up, Jauney-Boy. And I am nowhere near done with you. You should get this tattooed, Jauney-Boy. That way it lets everyone know who you belong to."

"So you enjoy 'owning' me. So mild violence, belittlement, dominance and ownership are the things you like about me. Why don't you show me how hard you are."

"I'll do more than that," says Cardin, taking off his tie, tying Jaune's hands behind his back and pulling the blonde up to his knees. He stands up, unfastens his own slacks and pulls them down to his knees, shoving his hard twelve inches in Jaune's face and slapping him with it.

"I'm yours," says Jaune.

"I know, that's why I wrote my name on your chest."

"No, Cardin, I mean it. I'm completely yours to do what you want with."

Cardin looks confused for a moment, then angry. "Are you trying to take this away from me?"

"No, I'm saying you can always have it. In our free time, I belong to you. Like property. Do you like that idea?"

"Jaune… Dust, you're serious…. Yeah. Alright. You belong to me now. And the first thing you're going to do as mine is to suck my cock and pretend you don't like it."

Jaune grins.

"Not great at pretending, are you?" asks Cardin before punching Jaune in the face. Jaune looks angry and hurt for a minute. "That! There! Keep that look on your face while you suck my dick! Do it now, Jauney-Boy!"

Jaune obeys and does his best to pretend to be disgusted while Cardin lets him explore with his tongue and lips for a minute. Then Cardin fists the boy's blond locks, takes control of his head and starts bobbing it for him before thrusting into the blonde's throat as he pulls his head in. He makes love to Jaune's face until he's ready to blow, then he says, "Swallow it. All of it." 

That's the only warning Cardin gives before shooting his load down Jaune's throat. He thrusts into his throat a few times as he comes before settling on the back of Jaune's tongue to shoot the rest. 

Jaune eagerly swallows all of it, and soon feels himself shoot in his pants, coming from the taste and sensation alone. When they've both finished, Cardin says, "You're mine, Jauney. You're always going to be mine now. Now clean yourself up and do my homework. When you're through, you can give me a massage for a while as a reward. I'm going to take a nap."

Cardin sprawls on his bed in the afterglow of his orgasm and thinks he might be falling in love with Jaune. That was his first blowjob – his first orgasm with another person, for that matter – and the blond boy is perfect for him. It has to be a beta or omega male that he can do these things with. He doesn't want a fight for dominance and he never wants to do this with a female. He picks on some girls, but he doesn't beat them up. Besides, Jaune has tender lips and beautiful eyes, and his hair feels great in his hands. He did always like blondes, he just never imagined Jaune would be the one to do it for him. Jaune is a special case, and if this works, he wants it to work for the rest of their lives.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune does something stupid. Cardin almost makes him regret it. 
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for spanking, gay sex, poor decisions, mild violence, adult language, sadomasochism, unsolicited entry and a tattoo.

  


  


The next time, Cardin sees Jaune in the hallway, he makes sure no one is looking, slams him up against a locker and kisses him fiercely, biting his lips and tongue before punching him in the face and leaving him with a split lip and a black eye. Jaune smiles. 

That's when Jaune decides to get the tattoo.

He has practice writing Cardin's name is his handwriting, but uses an actual autograph when he goes to see the tattoo artist. He isn't sure where to get the tattoo. His buttcheek seems like a winning idea, but Cardin suggested he wanted everyone to know, so Jaune decides to have it written across his shoulder blades where it could be easily seen when his shirt is off. It leaves his front side blank for Cardin to scribble on and hopefully will give Cardin the power trip he wants if he ever decides to make love to him from behind. 

He also decides on blood-red ink and just Cardin's first name. If the tattoo artist notices anything weird about it, he doesn't say anything. He just takes Jaune's money, does the artwork and sends him on his merry way. 

Jaune's pretty pleased with it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!!" demands Cardin. 

"I– I thought you'd be happy?" stutters Jaune, turning his sentence into a question halfway through.

"You thought I'd be _happy_ about you _vandalizing my property?!_ " says Cardin, clearly furious. "I guess from someone as stupid as you I should be glad you at least had my name spelled right."

" _You_ spelled it…" mutters Jaune.

"Wait… did I hear you correctly? This is really my handwriting? So that's vandalism _and_ forgery!"

"Oh, come on! I put your name on something that belongs to you! How can you be upset that I'm giving you my body?"

"Don't make this sound gay, Jaune. But you're right. I like seeing my name on you. Just don't do anything stupid to your body like piercings or other tattoos. If I want you marked, I'll do it myself."

"Yes, Sir," says Jaune dejectedly.

"Don't do that. Use my name."

"Yes, Cardin. Do you want me to do your homework for you while I'm here?"

"First, I want you to get all nice and clean for me, Jauney-Boy. Then you're going to come back here so I can mark you up."

Ten minutes later, Jaune returns from the CRDL bathroom to find Cardin naked on his bed. Cardin says the word 'strip' and Jaune eagerly complies, checking off 'obedience' in his head when he sees Cardin's smile. Cardin stands up and manhandles him until he's bent over Cardin's lap on the bed. Their dicks are almost touching, and Jaune is already getting hard against Cardin's leg. Then Cardin swats Jaune hard on the butt. Repeatedly. He hits harder and harder every time until Jaune is sure he's drawing on his aura to increase the strength of his swings. He doesn't stop for fifteen minutes, by which time, Jaune is crying uncontrollably and his ass is bruised and bleeding. 

"You like that, Jauney-Boy?"

"Of course I don't!" screams Jaune. He feels Cardin's hard dick pulse against his lower abs. 

"Good. It's a punishment for marking up something that belongs to me. But since we're having so much fun, why ruin the magic?" Cardin hits him hard again, laughing when Jaune lets out a sob. 

"Oh, Jauney-Boy. I think I _am_ starting to love you. I really hope you give me a reason to do this again soon. But first, I want to masturbate over my masterpiece. Lay on my bed, face down."

Jaune starts to slowly get up but Cardin slaps him hard again and screams, "NOW!!"

Jaune picks up the pace, laying on the bed as Cardin straddles his legs and starts slapping the sore welts on his butt with his hard cock. He keeps doing this as Jaune sobs until he's ready to blow, then he shoves his cock between Jaune's asscheeks, hotdogging them as he spanks Jaune's ass until the wracking sobs and tensing muscles make him come. 

Cardin shoots his load all over Jaune's back and as he shoots the last spurt, places his cock against Jaune's hole. Cardin's dick doesn't go inside, but his jism does. 

He enjoys the gasp Jaune lets out when the blond boy realizes what just happened.

"Don't worry Jauney-Boy, there's no one else but you, and I get regular check ups."

Jaune sighs in relief and wiggles his butt a little. Experimentally, Cardin pushes his dick against Jaune's entrance until the head is halfway inside. 

"God, you're so warm, Jaune… I'd ask if it's okay with you but 1) I already know the answer and 2) you belong to me so I wouldn't have to ask anyway." With that, Cardin kisses his name on Jaune's back as he starts to slide in. Jaune clenches up because it _hurts_ , but it's over as soon as it started and Cardin pulls out. "We're going to go all the way one of these days, Jauney, and when we do, there's no turning back. You'll be mine forever. No getting married, no dating chicks or other guys. Just you, me and whatever I want to do to you."

"I'm ready now," says Jaune, horny as fuck and wanting all of those things Cardin just said. 

"No, Jauney. I'm talking about a life-long commitment. That's something to take time thinking on. Decide what you want while you're jerking off in my shower. But before you do…"

Cardin wipes some of his come from Jaune's back and slides his finger inside of Jaune, pushing the jism into him. He does it again and again until almost every trace of come is inside of Jaune and Jaune is moaning with pleasure from the anal stimulation and the idea of having that part of Cardin inside of him. Jaune wants more and Cardin can tell. He decides to give Jaune a kiss before sending him off to the bathroom to shower and spanks his butt one last time as he walks away.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin gets kissed, and Jaune is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bondage, violence, minor sexual assault and drinking.

  


  


It's been five weeks since Jaune and Cardin started seeing each other regularly. Jaune keeps track of the days, down to the hour, and Cardin is happy with the way things are going. Jaune even bought him a ring for their one-month anniversary. Cardin isn't ready to wear a ring yet, but he keeps it on a chain around his neck, often fiddling with it and reminding himself that he and Jaune have something real, even if it's not conventional. 

Cardin is so glad he discovered he likes bondage. Jaune is tied up naked on his bed and he's giving the beta male a massage, simply enjoying that Jaune is his property and at his mercy. He's also enjoying seeing his name on Jaune's back. It even makes him hard, but he ignores the problem for now, reveling in the fact that Jaune agreed to actually belong to him.

The other members of CRDL mostly turn a blind eye to their sadomasochistic behavior. Sky is even in the room at the moment listening to his headphones and reading a book. Russell thanked Jaune for making Cardin so happy, and Dove congratulated them both on their relationship. CRDL seems to have accepted Jaune as an auxiliary member, or at least as a permanent fixture in their lives. Jaune is moaning with relaxation as Cardin works his back and arm muscles hard, making him feel like jello. 

Then there's a knock at the door and Cardin begrudgingly answers it, leaving Jaune tied up to his bed.

It's Pyrrha again.

"Have you seen Jaune? I'm really worried about him," says the red-haired warrior. 

"He's with me. He's indisposed at the moment, but I'll give him back to you in one piece. Don't worry, Princess, Jauney's safe with me."

"No. He's not," Pyrrha says simply before pushing past Cardin into the room. Cardin only allows it because he was caught off guard and not prepared for a fight. He's in nothing but his pyjama pants and the ring Jaune gave him for their one-month anniversary, chained loosely around his neck.

"Princess, wait!" shouts Cardin as he tries to grab her by the shoulder. 

Pyrrha pauses in horror and shock as she sees Jaune strapped to the bed, face down and nude.

"It's not what you think!" shouts Jaune as he sees Pyrrha. "Cardin was just massaging me! Nothing's going on! He says it's good for muscle growth!"

"It is!" says Cardin, upset that Pyrrha might try to gainsay him.

"Jaune?" asks Pyrrha. "Are you okay with this? I mean really?"

"Yes, just please don't tell anyone! We're trying to be discreet!"

Cardin slams the dorm room shut. He was hoping to leave it open so Pyrrha could leave, but now Jaune is being loud and it's echoing in the hallway. "Shouting this at the top of your lungs isn't discreet, Jaune!" Cardin admonishes. "Just for that, we need a break. I'll untie you and you can go hang out with your friends for a while. Maybe it will give you some time to think about what you want." Cardin unties Jaune and takes his necklace off, putting it around Jaune's neck before allowing him to dress. Jaune holds the ring numbly.

"No! Cardin, I'll be really good for you! Take the ring back!"

"Wear it, Jauney-Boy. Your team is sure to ask what it is. When they do, I don't want you to tell anyone. Not even Princess here. If you can manage that, I'll start wearing it again."

Pyrrha picks up on it immediately. She knows a token of affection when she sees it, especially when it's metal. She says nothing about it though, afraid to make Jaune a bigger target for the half-nude auburn-haired warrior. 

"Okay," says Jaune. "I promise I won't mess this up." Jaune puts on the rest of his clothes before walking with Pyrrha into the hallway. 

Pyrrha decides to change the subject, willing to keep what she saw a secret for Jaune's sake. Jaune clearly doesn't want anyone to know what's going on and Pyrrha recognizes that she doesn't have the full story. The ring is a confusing element that confounds her previous theories. Either it's some sort of code or Jaune really does love Cardin. Maybe Blake was right. Maybe Cardin was right. Maybe they're even in love.

Pyrrha and Jaune are walking down the empty hallway and Pyrrha decides to keep her voice down as she talks to Jaune, just in case anything private comes up.

"So, Fearless Leader, " says Pyrrha, "want to train with me?" 

"I just got all relaxed," says Jaune. "Cardin's a really good masseuse."

"I never would have guessed. So he's treating you right?"

"Yeah. At least he's treating me how I want him to."

"You've been coming home with a lot of bruises since the slumber party. You haven't even healed them yourself."

"He only hits me because… because I asked him to."

"What?!" says Pyrrha, stopping in her tracks.

"I literally ask him to beat me up. I enjoy the contact and the way he manhandles me. It's… I don't know what it is. I know I shouldn't like it, but I do. A lot. So we have a thing. We both get what we want and it makes me happy. That's why I let Cardin bully me. He even stopped bullying anyone else because I wanted us to be exclusive. Please, don't give me a lecture about this. I just need time to think."

"Fine, no lectures. But Jaune... has he raped you?"

"No! I even try to get him to, but he won't cross that line. It's infuriating."

"Jaune… that doesn't sound very healthy."

"You're probably right. But no lectures, remember?"

"I understand," says Pyrrha. "But I want you to be careful."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You think your boy-toy's going to foul everything up?" asks Sky. "If this goes public, Goodwitch will have a field day with you."

"Yes and I know," says Cardin with a sigh. "The cute little brat couldn't keep a secret if he tried. I'm just trying to bide my time. I'm not ready for anyone to know I'm in love with him yet."

"No Dust! You're seriously in love?"

"Yeah," says Cardin with a smile. "I think I am. I haven't told anyone yet, not even Jaune."

"Then we should celebrate!" says Sky, leaning forward excitedly. "You, me, Russ and Dove. The club. Tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure. Not like I'm going to see Jaune for the next couple of days anyway. Let's make a night of it."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Yang has missed having Jaune around. It seems like he's always somewhere else these days and though he doesn't _neglect_ his team, per say, he doesn't spend as much time with them and team RWBY as he used to. 

Of course her solution is for them all to go have a fun night of clubbing. Drinking, dancing and talking… that's what they need! She excitedly brings this up when Pyrrha comes into the cafeteria with Jaune. Jaune's posture is mostly happy and relaxed but there's a sad air about him and he's fumbling with a necklace she's never seen him wear before. Maybe it belonged to his late father or something. Yang decides not to pry, despite her natural curiosity. 

"Jaune!" says Yang from a distance when Jaune and Pyrrha are close enough to hear. "Over here!" When Jaune and Pyrrha get to the table, Yang says excitedly, "Let's go clubbing! We haven't seen you lately and it'll be great!"

"I'm not sure," says Jaune, scratching the back of his neck.

"Jaune, you love dancing," says Ruby. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm in!" says Nora.

"Me too," says Ren.

"I'll think about it," says Jaune. "You guys can go without me and I'll catch up later if I decide to go."

"I'll stay with Jaune," says Pyrrha. "I won't be there unless Jaune decides to go."

"Okay," says Yang. "But Jaune, seriously: come with us."

"I'll probably go," says Jaune. "I just need some time to think first."

"Okay, we understand," says Ruby.

Jaune and Pyrrha sit with their friends and everyone is joking around and even throwing bits of food at each other. Jaune is humming softly to himself and playing with the chained ring. He sings softly where he thinks no one will hear. It's a song Cardin sings to him sometimes. With his often obnoxious voice, no one would suspect that Cardin is a fantastic singer, but sometimes he sings to Jaune as they fall asleep, trying to protect Jaune from his nightmares.

Pyrrha hears it and can't explain why Jaune is singing those words to himself. But unlike those further away or distracted, she hears the lyrics.

"They see you as small and helpless.  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprised when they find out  
that a warrior will soon run wild….

"In time,  
Your heart will open minds,  
Your story must be told,  
Victory is in a simple soul."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


_Red Like Roses_ is playing in the club. 

Team CRDL is dancing on the dance floor and unlike the clunky dancing of the others, Sky is going nuts with insanely smooth movements and acrobatic displays. Russell claps for him and Cardin whoops. They're dancing in place generically with Dove in a triangle of confusion.

Team RWBY with Nora and Ren are just hitting the dance floor, missing Jaune. Blake and Yang are getting drinks at the bar and surprisingly, the owner of the club, Junior, orders that drinks for Yang and all her friends are free. Yang thanks him and starts to call Ruby and Weiss over, but they're having so much fun that Blake tells her to let them dance for a while. 

A strange blonde in a combat skirt and with frills in her bust approaches team CRDL and starts dancing in their triangle, making it a circle. She kisses Dove and Russell on the cheek before making a move on Cardin and kissing him hard on the mouth.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"I don't know why you didn't want to come," says Pyrrha as she leads Jaune over to the bar. "This is great. I'm sure we'll have a grand time!"

"Over here," says Yang. "If I order your drinks, they're free."

"Just a water for me," says Jaune. 

"I'll have a Virgin Margherita," says Pyrrha.

Yang takes the last sip of her Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and a little umbrella and orders the three of them drinks. Jaune sweeps his eyes across the dance floor and sees Nora waving him over. Then he sees Sky dancing like a well-coordinated madman and Cardin dancing with Russell and Dove and getting kissed by some blond chick with impressive… tracks of land.

Jaune is about to leave after seeing that, hand furiously on the ring around his neck. But after leaning into the kiss for a moment, Cardin pushes the blond away and heads for the bathroom. Jaune follows him in and stands by the door as Cardin hits the urinal facing the wall and figuring out what to do. He hears familiar annoyed huffs and realizes Jaune saw everything.

Jaune waits for Cardin but Cardin says, "You know I can hear you breathing right? No one can do bitchy breathing like you, Jaune."

"Don't I have a right to be bitchy?" asks Jaune.

"We're on a break. Besides, I pushed her away. She's not really my type."

"Cardin, she's exactly your type."

"No, you are," says Cardin. "Just you." He finishes pissing before going over to Jaune and manhandling him into one of the stalls and shutting the door.

"I don't want our first time to be in a public bathroom," says Jaune, fearing and hoping for what might happen next.

"What?! No, Jaune, I want to kiss you."

"You hate kissing me," says Jaune morosely.

"But you love it. And you deserve it," says Cardin, fisting Jaune's hair and kissing him hard. He doesn't bite or punch him. He doesn't hurt Jaune at all. He gives him a passionate make out session and when they're done, he pats Jaune on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Jauney-Boy. Wait a minute or two before coming out of the bathroom. I hope you earn the right to give me that ring back. I really want us to work."

With that, Cardin saunters out of the bathroom with swagger and goes back to the dance floor where the rest of team CRDL is waiting for him.

Jaune touches his cheek gently and mumbles to himself, "He didn't wash his hands."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Did you see loverboy in the bathroom?" asks Russell. "He went in after you."

"Yeah, I saw him. We're good."

"Why wouldn't you be?" asks Dove.

"Dude, we came out to celebrate Cardin being in love with Jaune, and Jaune saw him kissing some blonde," says Sky.

"Oh… that's bad," says Dove.

"No, it's cool. Jaune knows how I feel about him and we're on a break anyways. He's fine."

"If there's one thing I've learned about chicks," says Russell, "it's that 'fine' can mean totally pissed off."

"Jaune's not a chick," says Cardin. "And he didn't say it was fine. I think we're fine."

"Chick or not, I'd play my cards carefully, man," says Russell. "You don't want him to get jealous."

"I pushed her away and I'm not going to kiss her again," says Cardin. "I may hate kissing Jaune, but I'd rather hate kissing him than love kissing anybody else. Honestly, I think you guys are more concerned about it than Jaune is."

In the bathroom, Jaune is pouting.

"I can't believe he kissed her," Jaune says to himself. "I'm an idiot for loving a straight guy."

Jaune goes to wash his face off, but it doesn't help. He goes to the bar next, sitting next to Yang and Blake and ordering the strongest drink he can think of.

"I'd like a root beer, please."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Psychosomatically, Jaune gets plastered on root beer. He's on his fifth one when he goes up to Cardin, pinches him on the tush and says, "Let's dance, Gorgeous!"

"Jaune! What are you doing?!" exclaims Cardin.

"Taking what's mine," says Jaune, kissing him hard on the mouth. Cardin doesn't kiss him back. He shoves Jaune away and says, "Who the fuck do you think you are?! Don't you remember my condition for getting the ring back?! I want us to be a secret! Now get lost before I have to punch you to save face!"

"Oh, you charmer," says Jaune affectionately, placing his hands on Cardin's chest. Sky decides it's time to save both of them from their imminent destruction and drags Jaune away to dance with him.

"Jaune!" hisses Sky. "What are you doing?"

"I miss him!" says Jaune, "And he's kissing other people!"

"Actually, _she_ kissed _him_. And you are ruining your chance at happiness by trying to go public with this! The main conditions he has on your relationship is the discreet rule. You were not being discreet! Save it for our dorm next time. Now let's do a disco and you can sweat all that alcohol out of your body. What were you drinking anyway?"

"Root beer…"

"You dickface! Root beer is non-alcoholic!"

"It was really strong root beer…" says Jaune.

"Great, being stupid on a placebo high… listen Jaune, I care about Cardin. I care about _you_! We all do. Now you are going to dance until all that scary root beer is out of your system and then you are going to go apologize to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't know! Whatever you guys call yourselves."

"We don't really have a name for it… I guess I should look that up or something."

"Whatever, just dance and know that in three songs, you'll be completely sober."

"Okay, I can do that," says Jaune.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin wishes he knew what Sky and Jaune were talking about, but he decides he needs to actually drink tonight.

He goes to the bar, sits next to Pyrrha and Yang and Blake and orders a tall tequila.

"Are you sure you want to drink that much?" asks Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I do. It's either that or beat the crap out of Jaune and I'm trying not to make a scene. Something he knows nothing about!"

"Did you want him to kiss you?" asks Pyrrha.

"No!! I never want him to kiss me, but especially where everyone can see! It's humiliating and he promised to never humiliate me! He's lucky I didn't punch him for that."

"I would have," says Yang. "If someone kissed me and I didn't want them to, I'd punch their lights out."

"Thank you!" says Cardin, feeling validated. 

"Still though, if you punched Jaune, it would cause a bigger scene than him kissing you," says Blake. "If it were me, I'd tell him to never do that again and just leave."

"Yeah well, I'm not you, Blake," says Cardin. "I'm not going to leave. I came to celebrate something and by Dust, I am going to fucking celebrate." Cardin drinks his whole tall tequila is one long series of gulps and heads back out to the dance floor.

When he gets to his team, Jaune is dancing with them, trying to teach them how to moonwalk.

"Look, Cardin, I'm sorry!" says Jaune. "I was out of line and I—"

Cardin punches him hard, slamming Jaune to the floor and picking him up by the shirt. "Meet me in my room," says Cardin quietly. "Don't make a scene."

"Can I leave with you?"

"I'm going to keep punching you if you do."

"Okay, let's go."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the aftermath of the night of clubbing, Pyrrha hears a feminine voice in Cardin's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay oral sex, spanking, misunderstandings and a break up.

  


  


By the time Cardin and Jaune get back to the CRDL dormitory, Jaune has a black eye, bleeding bruises on his cheek, a split lip and a nosebleed. Cardin drags him in roughly, throws him on his bed and says, "Strip."

Jaune complies immediately. 

"Cardin, are you sure you want to do this when you've been drinking?" asks Jaune.

"Oh, I'm positive! You _deserve_ it."

Cardin manhandles Jaune across his lap, pulls a wooden paddle from under his mattress and says, "I've been saving this for you. Just in case you mess up again. Tonight, you _really_ messed up."

"Cardin, wait!" says Jaune. "I don't want this!"

"You prefer my hand? Okay, Jauney-Boy. That's how we'll roll."

Cardin tosses the paddle aside and starts spanking Jaune bare-handed. He spanks him for half an hour and by then, Jaune's bum is bleeding, bruised and sore.

And Jaune is a sobbing mess.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Pyrrha is concerned about Jaune. She saw him leave with Cardin but when she goes to Cardin's room, she hears a female voice rhythmically screaming as Cardin yells, "Yeah! You like that don't you, bitch?! Take it! Take everything I give you and beg for more!" There's a telling rhythmic slap as well and Pyrrha has no doubt that these are the sounds of sex.

Pyrrha walks away quickly, pretty startled by the realization. Cardin must have gone home with the blond girl that kissed him on the dancefloor. She doesn't know what Jaune will do if he finds out, but she knows she can't keep this from him. Whatever is going on between him and Cardin seems to be emotional if not romantic, so Jaune will want to know. Keeping it from him would be a secret she knows she can't keep. Not because she's bad at subterfuge, but because her heart can't bear to betray him with secrets.

That Cardin likes to be rough in bed is no surprise. She wants to interrupt to make sure the girl is okay, that he isn't forcing himself on her, but Jaune says that's a line Cardin won't cross, so she trusts Jaune's judgement and continues to walk away.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Cardin is done spanking Jaune, he decides it's time to give him a reward for taking his punishment like a man. He turns Jaune over in his lap, leans over him and starts to kiss him, jerking off his crying lover until he comes all over Cardin's hand and chest.

"Lick me clean, Jauney-Boy," Cardin orders. Jaune complies, licking his hand first and then his muscular chest. By the time he's done licking Cardin clean, he's almost ready to come again. 

"Cardin, can I suck you off now?" asks Jaune.

"No. But if you lay on my bed, I'll play with your ass a little."

"No more spanking though?"

"Oh, I'm going to spank you as much as I want. You've been a very bad boy, Jauney. I just hope you take the word 'discreet' a lot more seriously next time. I don't want to have to punish you about this again."

"Yes, Cardin," Jaune says, laying face-down on Cardin's bed. 

Next, Cardin does something Jaune never expected. He kisses the welts on Jaune's buttcheeks and licks up the blood. It's painful but oddly sensual. He can hear Cardin masturbating and soon Cardin comes with a roar, shoving his dick against Jaune's entrance to slide in partway and finish coming inside of Jaune. Jaune arches back. He doesn't know if it's the root beer or the pain from the spanking, but the entry doesn't hurt this time like it did before.

Then Cardin pulls out and starts to lick, tonguing Jaune's hole and licking around it. He makes out with Jaune's hole until Jaune starts shuddering and thrusting against the bed. Cardin kneads his asscheeks and slides both of his thumbs in where his tongue was, massaging Jaune's hole from the inside and making Jaune come harder than he already was.

When he's sure Jaune's finished, he makes him lick up his mess from the sheets and pulls him into a headlock, laying Jaune across his chest as he relaxes. Jaune rubs his sore ass against Cardin's half-hard cock and Cardin hums in contentment.

"You know, Jauney-Boy… I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too."

"No, I mean it Jauney. I'm _in love_ with you. Balls deep in fact. I don't want to be without you in my life. I don't want to be the school bully. I just want to be _your_ bully."

"But I can't mess up again, right?"

"You really can't. What exactly do you think Goodwitch or anyone else would do to me if they found out? It may be consensual, but you're still the victim here, Jaune. I don't expect anyone else to understand it. I'd be thrown out of school. Maybe even in jail."

"I'd rob a dust shop just so we could be together," says Jaune.

Cardin scoffs. "I doubt they'd let us share a cell. ...But the whole 'prison bitch' thing has potential…. Anyways, I need you to really think about what you want. I'm risking everything to have this with you, and I don't think you really understand that. Besides, you promised not to humiliate me and I trusted you. Then you gave me a gay kiss in the middle of a crowded club."

"I see your point. Well, I am really sorry, Cardin. I wasn't thinking. I was just so upset at the idea of you cheating on me."

"We're on a break, Jaune. But it doesn't matter. I don't want anyone but you."

"But you don't like men!" says Jaune, suddenly angry. He's angry with Cardin for wanting females, angry with Cardin for kissing that girl and angry with himself for falling in love with a straight man.

"I like you, Jauney. That should be enough."

Jaune sours at the idea of Cardin settling for something he doesn't really want. Jaune doesn't understand why Cardin's been doing anything with him in the first place.

But Cardin is oblivious and thinks what he just said was really sweet. To accent the point, he kisses Jaune's head, cuddles him in the headlock and sings softly to his paramour.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's at lunch a few days later when Jaune looks across the cafeteria to the CRDL table and gets a playful smirk from Cardin that the bomb is dropped.

"Did you hear Cardin had crazy, nasty sex with some girl the other night?" asks Nora.

"Nora!" says Pyrrha.

Jaune looks shocked, but feels broken. He's not too surprised and even saw this coming, but it's still a shock to his system that his fears are correct. 

He was afraid Cardin wouldn't be happy without a woman in his life, and he was right.

"Nora!" says Pyrrha, "I was waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Why would Jaune care?" asks Nora. "It's just gossip."

Jaune strides off to the CRDL table and confronts his lover. "You are a Grade-A Douchebag, Cardin!" Jaune yells before punching him hard in the mouth, drawing on his aura and hitting him so hard a tooth flies out.

"Jaune…" says Cardin, completely stunned.

"That's for cheating on me! Who was it?! The blond floozy from the other night?!"

"Jaune, _you're_ my only blond floozy!" says Cardin.

"Right, like I haven't heard that before!"

"Have you?" asks Dove.

"Ehrmm… I mean, not exactl—"

"Not the time, Dove!" says Cardin. "Look Jaune, if you want to break up, just say it."

"We're on a break, remember? Consider us broken up…"

"What makes you think I was with anyone but you?!" demands Cardin.

"Nora and Pyrrha. Apparently, the whole school's gossiping about you fucking some girl the other night!"

"Jaune, I didn't, I swear!"

"We're through. If you ever hit me again, expect a real fight."

Jaune storms off across the cafeteria to his table and finishes his food quickly before leaving to go walk around campus for a while.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin walks over to the RWBY and JNPR table.

"So, Princess… you decided I shouldn't be with your boy toy and lied to him to make it happen. I may pick on people but I don't ruin relationships with deceit. If I get jealous, I deal with it. I don't ruin someone's relationship for the sake of my own gratification."

"Cardin, what the hell are you talking about?" Pyrrha asks calmly.

"You told Jaune I was cheating on him!"

" _Cheating on him?!!_ " says the entire two teams in shock. 

"Yeah," says Cardin. "I'm owning it. I'm in love with Jaune, we're in a Dom/sub relationship and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But now I can't because Amazon, here, thinks she's better for him than I am!"

"Cardin, I didn't lie," protests Pyrrha. "The night we saw you and CRDL at the club, I went by your room looking for Jaune and you were with a very vocal female."

"Damn it, that was _Jaune_!! And we weren't having sex! I was disciplining him for kissing me in public!"

"Jaune _does_ scream like a girl," says Ren.

"So, what? You expect me to believe this was an honest mistake?" demands Cardin.

"It was!" says Pyrrha, "I would never lie to Jaune about that!"

"Well, you fucked this up, so you better fix it. I have a tooth to have put back in my skull. I expect this to be taken care of by the time I get back. He'll never believe me if I tell him. But if you tell him that you heard the 'girl' on the night we went clubbing, he'll put two and two together."

"Just so you know, I don't approve of your relationship with Jaune," says Pyrrha.

"I didn't expect anyone to. I don't want your approval. I just want him back."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's a week before Cardin sees Jaune again. When he does, Jaune puts the necklace with the ring back on Cardin's neck.

"I'm sorry," says Jaune, "I thought… but I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe," says Cardin playing with the ring and looking anywhere but Jaune's eyes. "Just meet me in my dorm room after class. We'll talk then."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Jaune gets to Cardin's room, Cardin lets him in and Jaune strips before bending over the bed.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" asks Cardin, completely baffled.

"I just… I'm ready for my punishment," Jaune says with a sigh.

"Jaune, I'm not going to punish you for breaking up with me."

"But I punched your tooth out…"

"Jaune, I forgive you. But stay naked. You think I don't want you because you're a man. I want to prove I want you _even though_ you're a man."

What follows is Cardin pinning Jaune down as he gives the blonde the most mind-blowing dick-sucking anyone's ever had. He doesn't stop until Jaune comes for the third time and he swallows everything that Jaune shoots into his mouth. 

"Cardin… you know, you didn't have to do that," says Jaune, completely out of breath as he lays on Cardin's bed.

"I know. But you need to know how I feel. I didn't suck you off because I like dick. You know that. Hopefully, you also know that I sucked you off because I love you."

"I love you too, Cardin."

Cardin strips off his school uniform, takes Jaune in a headlock and lays down with him.

"You know what?" says Cardin. "I didn't realize how much work sucking cock is. I'm actually kind of tired."

"It gets better with practice. Besides, it's easier for me because you do most of the work when you're fucking my face."

Cardin laughs. "I guess I do. Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah."

Cardin reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a small box, setting it in Jaune's hands. "Open it."

Jaune does and he finds a silver ring with a small red crystal ball inlaid in it. 

"Cardin…"

"It's a fire crystal. Just like the one on my mace. It belonged to my grandmother. I want you to wear it now. That way, if you ever need to punch someone again, just activate your aura and you'll do some serious damage."

Cardin takes the ring from the box and places it on Jaune's finger.

"I love you, Cardin," is all Jaune can think to say.

Cardin kisses Jaune's face and lets his lips do the talking for him. But just in case Jaune doesn't speak lips, he whispers, "I love you too, Jaune."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	6. The Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vytal Festival is beginning.

  


  


The Vytal Festival is in full swing.

It has only had opening day so far, and the ceremonies were fantastic. Most of the day, people spent with their teams, but Jaune and Cardin managed to have an afternoon snack from a noodle vendor together. They barely saw each other outside of that, with their teams being rivals and having different schedules.

But they don't have to worry about not seeing each other during the festival anymore.

Now that the dorms are so much more crowded to accommodate the visiting students, they've ordered five Beacon students per dorm instead of four and CRDL and Jaune immediately put in to have Jaune as part of their dorm roster. Pyrrha is with Team RWBY and Ren and Nora with other Beacon teams. Team CRDL is happy to have Jaune with them and team RWBY seems happy with Pyrrha. Jaune feels a little sorry for whoever got Nora, but she's lovable once you get to know her and they'll be in these teams for a semester so they'll have plenty of time to get to know her.

Jaune's also excited because it means he can spend every night with Cardin. Sleeping in his bed, waking up to his smell… even when Cardin smells like body odor his scent turns Jaune on something fierce. But cuddling in his Dom's adoring headlock every night as he goes to sleep sounds like pure bliss to Jaune. He packs up his things and moves into the Team CRDL room. Stowing his things away in the extra dresser, Jaune hurries to make himself at home on Cardin's bed.

Cardin is grinning when he gets back from training with his team. He tackles Jaune into a hug before headlocking him and snuggling for a while.

"Did you put your toothbrush in the bathroom?" asks Cardin.

"You bet," says Jaune enthusiastically. "I made sure I had everything done by the time you were back. I wanted to be ready in case you want to go to any of those parties going on tonight."

"Sure, we can go to a party. Where were you thinking?"

"I was hoping we could go to a party with RWBY and JNPR tonight. Maybe our teams should get along better since their leaders are so close."

Cardin's face falls. "Fine," he says with a sigh. "Just don't make me talk to the pink-haired Valkyrie chick."

"If I have to pass you off to anyone, it will be Ren. I promise."

"So there's a fifty/fifty chance," Cardin says flatly.

"Oh, haha. I keep most of my promises."

Cardin gives him a skeptical look.

"Okay, a lot of my promises."

"Really?" says Cardin, still skeptical.

"...some of them… well really, I keep more of them for other people than you," says Jaune.

"Dude, seriously backpedal," says Dove.

"What I mean is—" Jaune starts.

"—It's okay," says Cardin. "I have more difficult requests for you than most people. That's as it should be. I wouldn't be your Dom if all I asked you to do were easy things."

"Oh, good. I was afraid you were going to be angry," Jaune says with relief.

"Who says I'm not angry," says Cardin. "I saw you looking at the blue-haired freak at the festival."

"Hey, Neptune is a nice guy. He's probably going to be at the party tonight."

"Backpedal!" hisses Dove.

"Well, he is!" says Jaune, "But I only want you, Cardin, so just let it go. You don't get jealous that I spend time with Weiss or Pyrrha."

"Wait… are you saying you like _girls too_?! Great, I've been at ease since most of your friends are chicks but now I have to worry about them!"

"No, you don't, Cardin. I promise. For real. I don't want anyone but you."

"That's statistically not true," says Cardin.

"What about you? Should I worry about you with girls?"

"No. You don't have to worry about me because I only like you. Seriously. I don't like guys and I can't be rough with chicks. You are literally the only person for me. You on the other hand like romance I can't give you, but every other person in the world can."

"I dunno," says Sky. "You always seem romantic with Jaune to me."

"Totes, dude," says Dove. "You gave him your grandmother's wedding ring."

"This was her _wedding_ ring?!" says Jaune. He knew Cardin gave him an expensive family heirloom, but he never knew it was her _wedding ring_.

"Yeah… I kind of… Jaune, that's the closest thing your going to get to a wedding ring from me, and I wanted you to have something special. I—"

Jaune starts taking off the ring and Cardin gets freaked out. "No, please Jaune, I didn't mean it, I'll marry you if that's what you want!"

The room goes dead silent. 

"Really?" says Jaune.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, maybe… I don't know! I thought I'd have longer to think about it, but if I have to choose between marrying you and breaking up again, I want to marry you."

Jaune puts the ring on his wedding finger. "I wasn't dumping you, Cardin. I was just moving the ring."

"Oh… can we forget I said all that stuff then?" says Cardin, blushing bright red.

"I won't hold you to it, but I don't think I'll ever forget the day my _boyfriend_ accidentally proposed to me," Jaune singsongs.

"I'm your Dom, not your boyfriend," Cardin says sternly.

"The wedding ring says 'boyfriend'. I agree with the ring," says Jaune.

"Dust, I'm never going to live this down," says Cardin.

"Never," agrees Dove. 

"Not in a thousand lifetimes," says Russell. "You want us to give you some privacy to spank him?"

"I'm not getting him off after that!" says Cardin.

"I meant punishment. For the boyfriend comment."

"That's not a punishable offense," says Cardin. " _Unless_ he goes around telling everybody. Then I'll be making him cry every day for a month!"

Sky and Russell snicker.

"Can I at least tell people where I got the ring?" asks Jaune.

Cardin throws his hands up in the air. 

"Sure! Just don't tell them we're a couple. Say you lifted it from me or something."

The rest of Team CRDL laughs at that.

"What?" asks Cardin.

"I don't think anyone would believe Jaune would steal anything on purpose," says Dove, still laughing.

"Fine. Tell them whatever you want. Just don't humiliate me or get me kicked out of school."

There's a knock at the door.

Jaune opens it, proudly answering the door as a resident for the first time. To his shock it's Goodwitch and Ozpin. 

"Good evening, Gentlemen," says Goodwitch. "It's come to our attention that you have Mister Arc listed as your fifth occupant but haven't ordered an extra bed for him. I assume this was an oversight."

"No," says Cardin coming to the door. "It wasn't. Jaune will be bunking with me so we can save the space."

Goodwitch exchanges a look with a stoic Ozpin. "That's highly irregular," says Goodwitch. "Mister Arc, is this true?"

"Umm, yes Ma'am," says Jaune nervously. "I'm bunking with Cardin."

"Hhmmph. Well, you tell us if you are made to feel uncomfortable here." To Team CRDL, she says, "Boys, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry, we're not sleeping together yet," says Jaune. 

"Excuse me?" asks Goodwitch. 

"I mean, because it's the first night!" says Jaune, trying to cover for his mistake. "We'll be sleeping together tonight. But we haven't yet." He looks to Cardin nervously, who is wide eyed and stiff.

"May I see your ring?" asks Prof. Ozpin. 

Jaune finches before holding up his hand, and Prof. Ozpin adjusts his glasses as he looks at it closely.

"You know, I was at the Winchester wedding," says Ozpin. "Please invite me if there's going to be another." With that, Ozpin ushers Goodwitch down the hall. It's clear Goodwich has more questions than answers at this point, but Ozpin clearly recognized the ring, so their headmaster now knows about their relationship, and that has Cardin _freaked_.

"Jaune! How could you be so stupid! We're gonna be in such deep dust if my parents find out! They won't understand me wanting a guy, and they definitely won't understand _us_!! We're totally screwed!"

"Chill, man!" says Russell. "No one's going to tell them. Jaune just made a minor mistake. Goodwich is clearly in the dark and Ozpin wouldn't tell a soul. You're safe, man."

Cardin takes the words to heart and calms down a bit, but Jaune is still hyperventilating, so Sky pulls his back to his chest and starts counting like Cardin taught him to if Jaune has a panic attack while Cardin isn't around to help. He's really good at the whole soothing voice thing. If Cardin still made gay jokes, he'd voice one right now, but he's incredibly grateful for Sky's maternal instincts at the moment. When Jaune finally calms down, Cardin takes him in his arms and says, "It's going to be okay, baby boy. It's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Cardin!" cries Jaune.

"I know. It's okay. Just relax. We'll all get cleaned up and go to that party together. That sounds like fun, right?"

"Yeah," says Russell, "It'll be great! You'll get to spend time with us and your friends all at once! You'll have so much fun, Jaune."

"You are my friends," says Jaune. "Thanks for everything, guys. I mean it."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The party is swinging. Jaune and Sky are giving their friends dance lessons while Cardin drinks with Yang. 

"So Jaune says the ring was your grandmother's," says Yang after her fifth drink.

"Yeah," says Cardin. "It has a fire crystal, and this way he's got a little extra protection if he's unarmed."

"Reminds me of your mace. Did the ring inspire it?"

"A little. I always liked fire crystals. I gotta say, I'm surprised Jaune is going into the tourney with that lame-ass antique sword."

"It was his great-great-grandfather's. He used it during the war," says Yang, hoping it will cause Cardin to be more sensitive about Jaune's beloved weapon.

"Yeah, but it's still lame. He needs a new weapon. Something with a crystal or dust if he's not going to use it raw."

Yang giggles. "Can you really imagine Jaune using raw dust?"

"Yeah, it'd either be goofy and epic or totally devastating. I love him too much to let him try though. Hey, your sister's a big weapon fanatic. I've got some designs in mind, but I'm not sure about them yet. Do you think you could show her and get her opinion?"

"Sure. I bet she'd love to give input. Her weapon fanaticism goes way back. I'm sure she'd even be able to help you pick the metal."

"That's great. I really want to make him something perfect. My design makes it where he could use it as a rifle, a mace or a sword and I want to buy him a matching shield that uses meteor metal in it. Maybe something that makes a holster for his weapon, like how his shield turns into a scabbard. I always liked playing with that thing."

"I bet he'd really like it. Just don't make it too heavy. He's not a jock like you."

"No kidding. I'm the last person you have to tell. But maybe with time he can be more of a twunk than a twink."

"How on Earth do you know what a 'twunk' is."

"Russell has a bodybuilding gay brother, and he visited last month. He gave me some ideas about how to beef Jaune up a bit."

"Is that what you like in a guy?"

"I love Jaune the way he is, but if anything happens to him when I'm not there to protect him... I just want him to have every advantage on the battlefield. That's all. I honestly like how skinny he is."

"I like a more manly man, but Jaune certainly has charm on his side."

"Yeah," Cardin says fondly, "He really does."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After consummating their relationship, Cardin gives Jaune a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal sex, rape if you squint, burning and possessive behavior.

  


  


The vendors at the Vytal Festival are a godsend. Cardin is able to find twenty kilos of meteor metal steel alloy and energy-crystals that are perfect for the swords. For the shield, he's having a fire-crystal/ice-crystal ceramic for an inlay. The design will be the Winchester Cardinal, and with fire and ice inlaid, Jaune will have extra protection against both elements built into the shield. The light blue-lined crimson red makes a nice color contrast, but it's missing the flare of style that Jaune's current shield has, so Cardin has it gilded with solid gold dust to give it a more regal touch and make it more similar to Jaune's current shield. 

The Winchester Cardinal is important to Cardin. He's publicly claiming Jaune as _his_ – as his property and as his family. He went as far as to have a suit of armor made from the leftover meteor metal with the Winchester Cardinal on the chestplate. It's similar to his own armor and he hopes Jaune doesn't mind. He made the shoulder pieces spaulders like Jaune likes instead of pauldrons like his own. Jaune doesn't have to use the weapon, the armor or the shield. It's just a gift. But Cardin really hopes he will. The gilding costs a lot of Lien and the shield and armor will help protect him a lot more than the antique armor Jaune currently uses.

When it's all done, there are two one-handed maces that collapse into swords, the blades of the maces turning into the blade guard and when the weapons are in one-handed rifle form, into the grips and triggers. 

The blades of the swords are lined with fire-crystal and there are diamond-shaped energy-crystals at the bottoms of the blades near the hand guards with second crystals, ice, that are higher on the blade at the second blade guard. The pommels are small energy-crystals as well. 

Cardin thinks he's outdone himself. He did the forging himself, picked out the ingredients and parts himself and even packaged everything himself. He designed the armor and shield, but Ruby helped a bit with how to combine rifles and melée weapons since Cardin has always depended on crystals to create projectile beams. The rifles work the same way, but alternating the selection of which crystals are active in rifle form was a little beyond his engineering skill before Ruby helped.

He decides to make it a surprise, storing the armor and one of the maces in Jaune's locker and packaging the other mace in sword form and the shield in scabbard form and putting them under the bed. The wrapping paper has blue bunnies on it, inspired by Jaune's jammies and the bow is cardinal red like Cardin's pyjama pants. 

Now he just has to wait for the right time to spring this on Jaune. He wants to _claim_ him before the festival is over. Maybe after they make love for the first time, he can show him the surprise.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


His mind made up, Cardin doesn't wait long to pounce on Jaune and excuse his teammates from the room. Jaune is happily getting slapped around by Cardin when Cardin decides to tie him up. With Jaune strapped onto his bed face-down and naked, Cardin takes his clothes off. He uses a fire crystal to burn over his name on Jaune's back, earning hisses of pain and light sobs. Then he brings out the paddle, whacks Jaune a few time and lubes up his cock.

When he enters, Jaune isn't expecting it and tenses harshly on his cock. Cardin just moans and pushes further inside, the lube making it easy. He starts fucking his submissive gently and the blond boy eventually relaxes as Cardin finds his sweet spot and rubs over it again and again. By then Jaune is moaning in ecstasy and Cardin is pumping hard into him as he spanks him with his hands. The tight silky heat of Jaune's insides is perfect to Cardin, and he knows Jaune is the only one he ever wants. No woman could ever give him this and he decides then and there that he'll never get married unless it's to Jaune. 

When Cardin comes, it's the most intense orgasm he's ever had and he buries himself to the hilt, coming deep inside Jaune as Jaune screams in rapturous pleasure, coming undone beneath him. 

Cardin doesn't stop. His submissive is so lovely, bruised, debased and utterly his, so he goes for round two, even when Jaune protests. But Jaune doesn't argue for long, getting lost in the sensation of his Dom's thick cock pumping in and out of him, sending pulses of pleasure through his whole body and relaxing him completely. This time, Jaune comes before Cardin does, but the squeezing on Cardin's cock from Jaune's orgasm sends Cardin over the edge and Cardin fucks him hard and fast as he has his second orgasm inside of Jaune without pulling out. 

When they're done, Cardin lovingly takes Jaune in a headlock and manhandles him into the shower. They bathe each other, Jaune being submissive in his movements and Cardin being possessive in his.

Cardin shoves him into their bed after they dry off and can't help but enter him again, going for round three. This time, Jaune is unbound and facing him, in missionary position, and Cardin adores the looks of pain and pleasure on Jaune's face as he fucks him into Oblivion.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


They sleep together, Cardin holding Jaune in a headlock with his cock buried deep within Jaune. Jaune almost has a nightmare but as he starts to struggle, Cardin gets turned on and they go for round four, Jaune submitting completely and feeling the burn marks on his back as Cardin licks the outline of his name.

The next morning, the rest of team CRDL come back into the room, having slept in the chairs in the library. They flop down on their beds, ignoring the fact that Cardin and Jaune are naked and making out animalistically.

"You guys make it official yet?" asks Russell.

"Yeah," says Jaune, all blissed out.

"Jauney-Boy belongs to me for the rest of our lives," says Cardin proudly. "Neither of us are gonna get married or date other people. Just each other – if you could call this dating."

"I do!" says Jaune.

"That's just because you're a hopeless romantic," says Cardin affectionately.

"Congrats, you two," says Sky, "but seriously, we have to get ready for the tournament. RWBY is fighting today."

"Oh, crap!" says Jaune, "how much time do we have?"

"A couple of hours," says Russell. "You two get dressed. Wake me up when it's time to go."

"Me too," says Dove with a yawn.

"Okay, no problem," says Cardin. "Thank you guys for giving us privacy last night."

"You're very welcome," says Russell.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin gets the package out from under the bed and drags Jaune to the locker room. They only have a short time to get ready if they want to get good seats. They've spent the past hour massaging each other and kissing. The act of kissing Jaune is starting to grow on Cardin and he figures it isn't gay if it's his submissive, so isn't as opposed to it as he used to be.

He gives Jaune the package first, bidding him to open it. Jaune eagerly rips open the paper and finds a sword in a scabbard, charcoal steel metal with gold accents. Jaune admires the craftsmanship for a while before realizing it's meant as a replacement.

"You don't like my sword?" asks Jaune. 

"I _love_ your sword! But if you're talking about your weapon, it's a little… absolute shit. This is way better. Go ahead, check it out."

Jaune pulls the sword out and holds it up, swinging a few times to get a feel for it before looking closely at the gilding and the dust crystals.

"How much did this cost?" asks Jaune.

"It doesn't matter," says Cardin. "You're worth it. Your safety is worth it. Now check out the scabbard. It turns into a shield the same way your old one does."

Jaune expands the scabbard into the shield before passing Cardin the sword and taking the shield in both hands. He looks it over carefully, completely in awe.

"This is beautiful," says Jaune. "But it has your family crest on it."

"Well, Jauney-Boy, I figure you're a Winchester now. Even if you aren't, you're mine, so I wanted to give you something with—"

Jaune tackles Cardin into a kiss, careful to avoid the sword and when they part, they're both blushing.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for this," says Jaune, a tear forming in his eye.

"You don't need to. Now, check this out," says Cardin and he transforms the sword into a mace. Then into a one-handed rifle. 

"Holy crap! I don't think I know how to use a gun, but I'm going to learn now that I have one!"

"Actually, you have two," says Cardin, opening Jaune's locker and pulling out the other mace. "This way you can dual wield if you have to. Both make swords and fit side by side in your scabbard."

"Is that… armor?"

"I want you to wear it today," says Cardin. "It has extra elemental protection, just like the shield."

Jaune eagerly puts down his shield and starts getting dressed. Cardin lets out a soft laugh at Jaune's enthusiasm, and soon, Jaune is completely dressed in his new armor, shield in scabbard form and one of his swords sheathed. Cardin gives Jaune the other sword and he sheathes it. 

"How do I look?" asks Jaune. "Stunning and charming as usual?"

"You look fantastic," says Cardin. He runs his hand over the chestplate, tracing his family crest and gives Jaune a deep, dominating kiss.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. The Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin and Jaune see Neptune at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence, spanking, gay anal and oral sex, sadomasochism, blood, misunderstandings and derogatory insults.

  


  


The tournament is great. RWBY wins their first battle with flying colors and CRDL and JNPR cheer together from the bleachers, Cardin's arm possessively around Jaune's shoulders the whole time. In their matching armor, it's clear that they have affiliation, and one of the strangers at the tournament actually mistakes them for brothers. Cardin gets a kick out of that, and when Jaune tries clumsily to correct him, Cardin just takes Jaune in a friendly headlock and agrees that yes, this is his adorable little brother.

The rest of JNPR and CRDL laugh at that and the two teams go to meet RWBY after they leave the stadium.

"You guys were phenomenal," says Cardin. 

"Thanks!" says Ruby. 

"Jaune, is that new armor?" asks Yang.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Cardin made it for me!"

"You look good," says Ruby. "Did he give you the weapons yet? I helped with the guns."

"Yeah! They're great too," says Jaune. "He told me you helped. Thanks, Ruby."

"Are you going to use your new equipment for the tournament?" asks Blake.

"I'd like to, but it's a little heavier than what I'm used to. I'm gonna train some with it this afternoon and see if I can manage it. I'm good with transforming the shield, but I'll probably use the swords as is instead of trying to transform them. It'll take time to do it on reflex, and I don't want to be using weapons I'm not used to."

"Makes sense," says Blake. "Do you like making the move from classical to modern?"

"I really do. I have the best Dom in the world!"

"Well, let's go have some chow and celebrate RWBY's victory before I beat your ass in training," says Cardin. 

The three teams head over to a noodle vendor and Cardin pays for Team RWBY's lunch in celebration of their success. 

Nora keeps stealing large bites from everyone else's noodles, but Ren nudges her and she looks at him bashfully, sticking to her own bowl after that. 

Finally, Cardin drags Jaune away to go train leaving his team under orders to socialize.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The first thing Cardin does is help Jaune with learning to move in his new armor. It has fewer weak spots but is heavier, so giving Jaune a chance to learn to move in it is essential. They practice dodges and rolls and handsprings and flips. Finally, Jaune seems to be moving faster in it, more comfortable in his new skin and Cardin decides it's time to put him to a test. 

Cardin has Jaune unarmed while he swings his mace at him, instructing Jaune to only dodge the blows. Jaune only gets hit once and Cardin would be lying if he said the satisfaction of landing a hit and seeing Jaune keel over in pain didn't make him a little hard. 

They go on like this for a while before moving on to mace wielding. It's different than using a sword though many of the fundamentals are similar. Jaune gets the hang of it pretty quickly and they practice with Jaune transforming his weapon between mace and sword form, changing on the fly between swings. Soon they're ready for another spar and though Cardin kicks his ass like always, Jaune does really well with his weapon shifts. 

Then they try dual wielding. That's a complete bust and Jaune decides to stick to what he knows for the tournament. He has trouble with ambidexterity. He's no good with aiming the guns either, unless it's point blank, but Pyrrha promised to train him with the rifles at some point. 

Cardin takes his exhausted submissive to the locker room and has to keep from ravaging him right there when he sees the bruises on the boy's back and chest. Instead, he settles for rutting briefly against his lover's behind and kissing his tattoo.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


That night, there's another party. Team CRDL leaves early to give Cardin and Jaune some alone time before the duo heads off to meet them at the party.

As soon as they leave, Cardin punches Jaune in the face, tackles him to the ground, pins his shoulders down with his knees and shoves his cock in the blonde's eager mouth. As usual, Jaune struggles and pretends not to like it, making Cardin that much harder and Cardin fucks his throat mercilessly. The warmness and slickness of Jaune's mouth are perfect and when Cardin feels like he's going to blow, he backs off, keeping Jaune on the ground but ripping his clothes animalistically from his body before shoving harshly inside of him, all the way to the hilt in one sudden motion, making Jaune scream as Cardin spills his seed inside his submissive's ass. 

Cardin kisses him then, biting his lip hard until there's blood. He uses the blood to doodle on Jaune's chest as Jaune smiles up at him. He punches the blonde a few times for the hell of it before biting his lip again and smearing the blood across his face.

"God, you're beautiful like this," says Cardin, licking the bloody bruise on Jaune's cheekbone.

"Not so bad yourself, Stud. What do you want to do?"

"I say we skip the party and I fuck you until you cry."

"Everyone will be waiting for us," says Jaune.

"If you cry sooner rather than later, I guess we can make the party. How hard do you think I have to fuck you to make you cry?"

"Pretty hard," admits Jaune.

"Then it's a good thing I'm athletic. I love you Jauney-Boy. I'm so glad I own you."

"I'm glad you own me, too." 

Cardin does, in fact, make Jaune cry, spanking him for half an hour though Jaune has actually made him proud today and doesn't deserve punishment. Once Jaune is a sobbing ball of anguish, Cardin mounts him roughly, digging his fingers into the bruises on his butt and plunging as hard as he can into his submissive's ass. They go on like this for another hour as Cardin spanks and fucks Jaune, bringing them to the brink and back several times before finally finding release inside him and coming hard.

They efficiently clean up, and Jaune uses his aura to heal the most noticeable bruises. Then, they head out to the party where their friends await their arrival.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune is at the party.

Jaune is happy to see his new friend, but Cardin is cautious to keep an eye on them. He doesn't want the freak touching his property. 

Jaune is wearing his new armor and getting lots of compliments. Cardin's wearing his too, if only to show that he and Jaune are a couple. He keeps a possessive arm around Jaune when they're together and even dances with him, putting his face in Jaune's hair and sniffing his submissive, taking in his scent and sighing in contentment. Their behavior is not lost on the others, but when one of the party goers calls them fags, Cardin is quick to drag the culprit outside and beat him to a bloody pulp.

When he gets back inside, his fists are bloody and Jaune has a jealous look on his face. Cardin pulls him into a headlock and ruffles his hair with his knuckles before letting go and Jaune smiles at him.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," says Jaune. "I'm used to it."

"Well, I'm not," says Cardin. "Just because I'm in love with a boy doesn't make me a fag. That asshole was way out of line, so I set him straight. Let's go to the bathroom and clean up. I might have gotten blood in your hair."

"Ewwww! Cardin!"

"Don't worry, Jauney-Boy, it'll wash out."

They clean up before heading to the bar. Neptune is drinking with Yang and Blake, and Cardin and Jaune sit next to them.

"Tall tequila for me, root beer for the runt," says Cardin. Junior pours the drinks and serves them, and they clink glasses before downing their beverages and asking for more. 

"So, Jaune, you want to introduce me to your crush?" asks Cardin.

Jaune gives him a dirty look. "This is Neptune. Neptune, this is Cardin."

"Heir to the Winchester Weapon Company? Dude, you're famous!" says Neptune. "I didn't realize your boyfriend was _him_!!" he says to Jaune.

"We're not boyfriends!" says Cardin.

"Sorry, I just thought… nevermind. Anyways, how are you liking the festival? I'm from Mistral, so everything here is new to me."

"The festival's great!" says Jaune. "Cardin made new armor for me and awesome weapons!"

"I got the materials from the festival vendors," says Cardin. "So far I'm liking it. It looks like my team is set to fight Jaune's team in the tournament though. Not looking forward to that."

"Why not?" asks Neptune. "There's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition."

"Well, our teams don't always get along," says Jaune. "We just don't want there to be any bad blood. Besides, Cardin fights dirty."

"I do not!" says Cardin.

"You kick me in the balls on a regular basis," says Jaune.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open," says Cardin. "In the long run, I'm helping you."

"Still sounds like a dick move," says Neptune.

"I use the same moves sometimes," says Yang.

"That's different," says Neptune. "You're a girl."

"So?" asks Yang. "If women want equality we can't have double standards like that. Are you saying you're not for equal rights?" asks Yang.

"No, I just mean—" Neptune starts.

"—Relax, Neptune, I'm just giving you shit," says Yang.

"She does have a point though," says Blake. 

"So Jaune tells me you're both team leaders," says Neptune.

"Yeah," says Cardin, "We're badass like that." 

"Cool, cool," says Neptune. "Hey Jaune, that's a cool ring. Where'd you get it?"

"I gave it to him," says Cardin, afraid of how Jaune would answer. "It has a fire crystal and the wuss needs all the help he can get."

"You know what finger it's on," says Neptune.

"It's cool. I gave Cardin a ring too. Show him, Cardy."

Cardin hides his left hand in his pocket and slaps Jaune upside the head. "Never _ever_ call me that again."

"You two seem to have some unresolved issues," says Neptune. "I get that you're not together, but there seems to be some hostility."

"Who says we're not together?" says Cardin. "Jaune belongs to me."

"Oh. Sorry," says Neptune, thoroughly confused at this point.

"It makes sense once you get to know them," says Blake.

"So Neptune, it seems like Jaune likes you a lot," says Cardin. "You interested in him?"

"I mean… yeah, who wouldn't be. But I don't want to step on any toes."

"Good," says Cardin, satisfied that Neptune won't make a move on Jaune. 

But apparently, Neptune misread something because he puts an arm around Jaune and moves to kiss his cheek. Jaune turns to him to protest the arm just as Neptune leans into the kiss and their lips meet.

"What the fuck?!" yells Cardin. "Blue-Boy, you, me and the alley. Now!"

Cardin drags Neptune away to the exit and Jaune follows. 

"Stay inside, Jaune. I don't need you seeing this."

"But Cardin, it was a mistake! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" protests Jaune.

"I don't care! Did you enjoy it, you fucking whore?"

"I did!" says Neptune.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you Blue-Boy?" says Cardin before gripping his neck and dragging him through the exit.

Obediently, Jaune doesn't follow them, but he puts his ear to the door and listens.

Cardin shoves Neptune to the ground and lands on top of him, pinning him down with his knees and one hand on his throat as he punches Neptune in the face repeatedly.

"Whoa!" says Neptune, "Let's talk about this!"

"No," says Cardin. "You want to whore around with my property, then you're going to pay for it."

"Dust, you really mean he belongs to you?! That's so hot!"

"Shut up!"

Cardin starts punching him again but panics when he gets hard. He punches Neptune harder, infuriated by the betrayal of his cock and Neptune cries out, "Stop! Dude! You're rocket is in my space!"

Cardin leans down to whisper in Neptune's ear. "Not yet it isn't…"

"God, you are so hot right now," says Neptune. "Does this mean I'm gonna get famous-fucked?" Cardin slams his head into the ground and gets up, leaving Neptune with a bruised cheek and a bloody nose.

"Can I at least have your number?" Neptune calls out as Cardin walks inside.

Cardin pauses at the door. "Talk to Jauney," says Cardin. "I might let you fuck him if you agree to my terms."

"Which are?"

Cardin walks away, ignoring Neptune and going into the club, kissing Jaune harshly, right there by the dance floor.

"Cardin!" says Jaune.

"Everyone thinks we're fags anyway. Might as well give them something to talk about," says Cardin. "By the way, if you want to whore around with Blue-Boy, make sure it's with me. I want to beat the crap out of both of you before fucking your brains out."

"Both of our brains?" asks Jaune hopefully.

"Your crush wants me. You want him. Let's work something out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shut up! I'm still mad you're being a slut!"

"But I'm your slut," Jaune says playfully.

"And don't you forget it."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	9. The Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune, Jaune and Scarlet have great experiences with Team CRDL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for psuedo-rape, borderline rape, gay oral and anal sex, sadomasochism, blood and possessive behavior.

  


  


Sex with Neptune is amazing. The boy writhes and clenches on Cardin's cock just the right way. But he's not Jaune, and as Jaune waits patiently for his turn, Cardin can't help but throw Neptune aside to come inside his submissive. He beats them both bloody and lets Neptune come inside Jaune, surprised how hot it makes him to share his property like that. If Jaune said no, Cardin would put an end to it, but having Jaune willing to obey him to the point of getting fucked by the blue-haired boy turns Cardin on so much.

He fucks them both all morning and even writes his name in blood across Neptune's chest.

Neptune thinks the whole thing is so hot. He's always thought of himself as a lady's man, but he's definitely a beta male and being torn apart by the alpha is the sexiest thing he's ever experienced.

Cardin washes them both possessively in the shower before making Neptune suck his cock and then Jaune's. Cardin is forceful and guides Jaune's thrusts into Neptune's mouth as he holds Neptune's head in place, gripping a handful of blue hair.

Soon, they're ready to rejoin the festival and they gear up before heading out, Cardin and Jaune in their armor and Neptune in his red suit.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"I'm only going to own Jaune," says Cardin as Neptune looks at him hopefully.

"But I was so good for you!" says Neptune. "I did everything you said! Dude! I've never been penetrated before! You totally popped my cherry!"

"Don't worry Blue-Boy. You can still be our little slut boy. You'd like that. I know you would. So that's what you are. My little slut boy."

Neptune grins in satisfaction and attempts to take Cardin's hand.

"Whoa, don't make this gay," says Cardin. "I'm a sadist, not a fag."

"Oh. Doesn't that make things complicated for you?" asks Neptune.

"A little. But don't worry. I'll fuck you anytime I want," says Cardin.

"You're a very generous lover," says Neptune.

"I prefer to think of it as greedy," says Cardin. "I get what I want and you happen to want it too. Ain't that right, Jauney-Boy?"

"Darn tootin'," says Jaune. 

"I won't rape you, but I don't mind dancing on that line," says Cardin. "You consent to submit to me and I will do anything I want with you. Period."

"Sounds great to me! What happens if I don't want to move back to Mistral when the festival is over? Can I move in with you guys?"

"We've only had one session. Jaune and I have been building our relationship for eight months. I started picking on him the first day of school. You want me to be your bully too? You're gonna have to work for it, slut-boy."

"Yes, Sir!" says Neptune. "But I should find my team. Sun is probably wondering where I am."

"Go to your team, slut-boy," says Cardin. "Find us later."

"You got it!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"So word has it you're sharing Jaune," says Russell. "Any chance I can get in on that action?"

"Never took you for a fag," says Cardin. "But sure, I'll order him to take your cock sometime."

"Fucking awesome," says Russell. "I'll take whatever ass I can get. I think Dove wants in too."

"I don't mind sharing as long as we're clear on who owns him."

"Hey, you won't have any problems from me," says Russell. 

"By the way, where'd you hear that?" Cardin asks suspiciously.

"Blue-Boy was bragging. I think he only told us because we're your team, but if you want him to keep quiet, I'd put a stop to it."

"Damnit. Yeah, I'll do that."

"Hey, is it nice? Your toy's ass, I mean?"

"It's pure heaven. You're going to have the best orgasm of your life."

"Wow. Can't wait, man. When?"

"We can do it tonight. Find out if Dove and Sky want in. We'll make a night of it and gang bang the little whore."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Slut-boy!" Cardin yells. Neptune answers to the name even though his team is right there.

"Yes, Cardin?" says Neptune.

"I need you to be a bit more discreet. No bragging about our private shit to anyone. By the way, if you want to be my whore tonight, come to my dorm. Expect it to last all night."

"You bet!" says Neptune excitedly.

"You already told your team, didn't you?" accuses Cardin.

"He said it was the best sex of his life," says Scarlet. "I'm a little jealous."

"You like being a strong man's bitch too?"

"Fuck yeah," says Scarlet. "That's the only way I roll."

"Good. This weekend, I own your ass. No questions, no arguing. You're my bitch now, got it?"

"Fuck yes!" says Scarlet.

"Good," says Cardin. "Don't tell anyone else. This is private, understand?"

"Yeah, we got it," says Neptune.

"Good, you better."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Scarlet's pretty hot," says Jaune. "Good eye."

"He was practically begging for it," says Cardin. "Don't worry, I'll let him blow a load in you."

"I'm starting to like the whole being your whore thing. We still good? I mean you're not jealous or anything?"

"Not at all. I know who you belong to and so do you. We're good, Jauney-Boy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You gonna be jealous if I claim Scarlet? I might keep the eager bitch."

"I'll think about it," says Jaune.

"Okay. You do that. Want to skip the next fight and get fucked 'til you cry?"

"Do I have a choice?" asks Jaune.

"Good point. We're going to the dorm. You will obey me in all things. Period. Got it, Jauney-Boy?"

"Yes, Cardin. Absolutely."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is passionate and rough, bringing Jaune to a newfound level of absolute bliss. Jaune tries to counterfuck, but Cardin is fucking him so hard, he can barely move.

"Struggle for me Jauney-Boy. Try to get away. I want to make you come, even if you don't want it. I want to come in your ass while you try to fight me."

Jaune immediately struggles to get up, squirming and pushing himself up as much as he can as Cardin pounds into his ass hard and fierce. Cardin is animalistic, shoving Jaune's face into the mattress and sliding his dick in and out of his lover as he pseudo-rapes him. Jaune actually hurts at one point and tries to tell Cardin, but Cardin just covers his mouth with his hand and says, "Take it, Jauney-Boy. Take it like a man. Unless you want to cry."

Jaune does both, crying silently from the pain and struggling to get away as Cardin pounds into his flesh with rhythmic slapping. Jaune can't believe how hard this makes him, and he involuntarily clenches in pain and pleasure until Cardin is coming hard inside him and it sends Jaune far over the edge, coming into the sheets as his muffled screams echo in the room. When Cardin's finished with him, he stays inside him and lazily fucks his ass, massaging the sore anatomy with his cock and enjoying that blood and come are leaking around it.

"You're such a good boy, Jauney. Such a good boy for me. I love you, Jauney-Boy. My boy. My _slave_."

Jaune sobs a little but humps backwards on Cardin's cock, a silent admission that he wants everything Cardin is giving him. He turns slightly and says, "I love you too, Cardin."

"I want you to change your name. I think Jaune Winchester has a ring to it. You'll do that for me, Jauney-Boy, won't you? You're mine forever anyway."

Jaune cries tears of joy.

"Yes, Cardin, I want to be a Winchester. As long as I'm yours."

"For the rest of our lives, Jauney-Boy. Forever, you're mine."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune applies for the name change that afternoon. It's a lot of paperwork, but he gets it done quickly, knowing that night will be eventful and that he doesn't want to miss a thing.

That evening, all of Team CRDL is there, and so is Neptune. Cardin already has Neptune bound and gagged and Sky is slicking up Neptune's hole with three fingers and a lot of lube.

"You're almost late," says Cardin. "Did you do what I said?"

"Yes, Cardin! I am now officially a Winchester!"

"That's great Jauney-Boy. Now take your clothes off. Russell's gonna fuck you first."

"Russell?"

"Yo!" says Russell.

"Yeah, whore. You want to be my little whore don't you? Russ needs some relief and I told him your ass is heaven. You're gonna get fucked by my entire team. You belong to me, and I've decided to share you. Like a shiny new toy."

Jaune goes beet red, but strips and lays face down as Russell climbs on top of him.

"Be as rough as you want," says Cardin as he starts spit-roasting Neptune, shoving his cock down the boy's throat as Sky starts to enter his ready ass.

"No prep?" asks Jaune as Russell starts to push into him.

"What for? Cardin says it feels better this way. …God, you're so warm, Jaune. You really are heaven," says Russell as he starts to slowly fuck Jaune who moans and humps backwards, counterthrusting against Russell's hard nine inches. 

It takes no time at all for Russell to spill inside Jaune, and then Dove climbs on top of him next. Russell's jism lubricates Dove's thrusting as the brunette passionately makes love to Jaune. He isn't fierce like Cardin or desperate like Russell. He forms his own slow rhythm, building them both up to release and making sure to time it so that they both come at the same time. 

As much as Jaune is enjoying this, he aches for his owner's cock in him, but Sky is next, taking him roughly in desperate, harsh movements. Unlike the others, Sky kisses his neck and back and even kisses his tattoo. The tattoo is still slightly raised from the burn scars Cardin left on him their first time together, and Sky runs his tongue over the interesting texture as he comes hard into Jaune.

Thoroughly fucked by his roommates, Jaune pleads for Cardin who obliges happily, fucking him hard and smacking his ass. After he comes in Jaune's ass, Cardin bends down to lick his hole, bringing Jaune to another orgasm as he licks and sucks up the mixed jism from Jaune's ass. He feels weird about licking up his team's combined come, but he's so hungry for Jaune's pleasure that disgusting as it is, he loves it. 

Jaune comes in rapturous pleasure as Cardin pumps his cock into him for a final few strokes.

The whole time, Team CRDL has been trading off on Neptune who loves that his temporary Dom is really making him his slut boy. He'd have never guessed this would turn him on, but being tied up by Cardin so that his roommates can fuck him is something that makes Neptune feel totally owned, even if Cardin denies it. 

Neptune comes again and again with Team CRDL and really feels like his temporary Dom's slut-boy.

When they're finally finished, several hours into the night, Cardin washes off his submissives and ties them up again, pulling them into bed with him and going to sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Scarlet is nervous, but when Cardin starts punching him, he feels at home. He grew up being knocked around by his brothers and he always associated this sensation with affection. Cardin has him bruised and bleeding in no time, and Scarlet loves it as Cardin claims him, gripping Scarlet's seven inches hard as he thrusts into him raw and rough. Scarlet cries out in pain, but Cardin's muscular body is pinning him down as he pounds the boy in missionary position.

Cardin headbutts him in the face, bloodying his nose and uses the blood to write his name on Scarlet's chest.

"If you want to be mine forever, let me know by getting this tattooed. You look so pretty broken and bloody. I want to own you, bitch. Do you want that too?"

Scarlet is panting and moaning but lets out a loud, "YES!!" as Cardin pummels his ass.

When Cardin comes inside him, he kisses him harshly.

"You're mine, Red," says Cardin, "All mine."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The entire weekend is nothing but Cardin claiming his bitch and his boy, giving Scarlet and Jaune the rough treatment they love and the rapturous pleasure of orgasm after orgasm. Team CRDL gang bangs Scarlet too, and in the end, Scarlet agrees to move permanently to Vale to stay with Jaune and Cardin.

Jaune expected to be jealous but he isn't. Scarlet makes them both happy, getting sappy with Jaune and submissive with Cardin. Cardin doesn't expect it to last but Jaune has high hopes. He likes Neptune, but there's something about Scarlet he can't put his finger on. Maybe it's his sexy accent or his suave manner. Maybe it's the way he screams like a girl for Cardin the same way Jaune does. Whatever it is, Jaune is really hoping Cardin wants to keep him, though he hopes he, himself, is first in Cardin's heart.

He needn't worry. He is.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Scarlet gets the tattoo written across his chest, using Cardin's signature as a template. It's a different signature than Jaune's tattoo, so there are slight differences, but they're mostly the same. Cardin couldn't be happier and gladly takes ownership of his bitch, planning to keep him as long as he can, but suspecting the red-head will change his mind. Jaune was completely in love with him for a long time and Scarlet seems to only be in love with being owned. If another owner turns up, Cardin expects the tattoo to be changed and his name to be erased from the boy's chest.

In the meantime, however, Cardin has two boys that he owns and the gratification of possessing them brings him a constant confidence and bliss that he never expected to have at the start of the school year.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. The Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin shows Jaune something private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for possessive behavior and homophobia.

  


  


When it's time for CRDL and JNPR to fight in the arena, Cardin goes for Jaune first, mercilessly beating him senseless and knocking him out of the ring with a double whammie: disqualified by ring-out and by aura level. CRDL loses the battle in the end, but Cardin is happy, knowing he showed his submissive who's boss for everyone to see.

Jaune is sore at his Dom for humiliating him like that, but Cardin's affection immediately after the match lightens his ire. Scarlet and Neptune are there too, hugging and kissing Jaune and telling him how great he did. 

"It was nothing," says Jaune. "I mean it, it felt like I didn't accomplish anything before getting knocked out."

"You made me a very happy Dom," says Cardin. "That's what you accomplished. But for some reason, they didn't get the memo about your name change. You'll fix that, won't you Jauney-Boy?"

"Yes, Cardin," says Jaune.

"Damn you guys are so hot together," says Neptune. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure, slut-boy," says Cardin. "Go order us some chicken and noodles. We'll be at the fairgrounds soon."

Cardin takes Jaune out to a secluded area and hands him his scroll. "Watch my aura level and hit me as hard as you can."

Jaune doesn't have to be told twice, eager for revenge on Cardin for embarrassing him in the arena.

Jaune hits him with strike after strike of fire from his sword before shifting the weapon into its rifle form and shooting him repeatedly point blank with energy beams and ice bolts. When Cardin gets down to half power, he says, "Watch the scroll, Jauney-Boy."

Cardin starts to glow with white-yellow light and his aura level returns to full charge in seconds.

"What was _that_?!" screams Jaune, high pitched and voice cracking in surprise. 

"My semblance. I can use the sun's energy to replenish my own. It burns a little, but it's saved my life more than once. Now you show me yours, Jauney. I want to know you like this."

Jaune hangs his head. "I don't know what my semblance is. I never figured it out. I'm not great with aura stuff."

"Bullshit. You have a more powerful aura than most people could ever dream of."

"But I don't know how to use it," says Jaune. "It just sort of happens."

"We'll figure it out," says Cardin. "Maybe Goodwitch can help."

"Pyrrha's helping me with aura exercises. She says we'll find my semblance any day now, but she's been saying that for months."

"She's not wrong. It could happen any time."

"Thanks, Cardin. And thanks for showing me your semblance. But why didn't you use it in the tournament?"

"I don't want everyone to know and having my aura level on display for everyone to see… it just seemed like a bad idea."

"Is this why you always seem so unbeatable?"

"Says the guy who beheaded an ursa major without a second thought!"

"You know what I mean."

"In class, I don't have the advantage of the sun. All you normally see is just hard training and skill."

"Wow. You are so much more manly than I give you credit for."

"Thanks, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin with a friendly smirk. "Let's go back to the fair grounds. Bitch and slut-boy are waiting for us."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The rest of team CRDL joins Cardin and his submissives for lunch and Cardin pays for all of their meals. He has a rich dad, so he thinks nothing of it. 

The problem is when he kisses Jaune dominantly and to his surprise, his father walks up behind him to say hello to his son.

Cardin turns in time to see the shock on his face and Mister Winchester gives his boy a pat on the back. 

"You sure showed the runt who's boss," says Mister Winchester. "I'm proud of y–… is that my mother's wedding ring?" says Mister Winchester, staring in further shock at Jaune's wedding finger.

"Dad, I want you to meet Jaune Winchester," says Cardin. "He's my… mine."

"I see. Don't disgrace the family with your proclivities, son. That's all I ask. But why wasn't I invited?"

"To what?" asks Cardin.

"The wedding."

"It's more of an engagement ring. We're not married yet."

"Well, I expect to be invited. I need some time, son. This is all a bit of a shock. Just tell me you're the 'man'."

"Like you wouldn't believe," says Jaune.

"Good. Being a fag is one thing. Being the 'woman' is another. Jaune, I expect you not to embarrass my family. We have a prestigious name and my acceptance of you is probationary. I'll see you fags later."

When Mister Winchester walks away, Jaune says, "Wow. So much makes sense now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demands Cardin.

"Your dad's a jerk. I guess that's where you get it from."

Cardin sighs. "I guess so. But that went better than expected. I thought he'd beat both of us senseless."

"He hits you?" Jaune says in astonishment.

"Why do you think I turned out this way?" asks Cardin. "But it's normal for me. It doesn't hurt anymore like it used to. I stand up to him now, and he respects that."

"I don't know what to say," says Jaune.

"Then keep your trap shut. My family's business stays in the family. That includes you now, but you need to keep this shit to yourself."

"No problem," says Jaune.

"I mean it Jaune! Not a word."

"What about us?" says Scarlet.

"You keep quiet about this too. I'm just glad he didn't find out about you too."

"Hey Cardin," says Russell, "Can I borrow one of your bitches tonight?"

"Neptune, you're up. Give Russell the best orgasm you can tonight."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Sky looks at Cardin pleadingly. "Scarlet, please Sky tonight. He deserves it for working so hard in the arena."

"You got it, boss," says Scarlet.

Dove doesn't bother to say anything. He'll cut in on one of his teammates at some point and he knows how much Neptune loves his cock.

They finish their noodles mostly in silence, but Russell says, "Thanks, Cardin. You're a great teammate."

"I know. Just don't damage my property too much."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	11. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third Winchester is at Beacon. Cardin is confused about Scarlet. And there's been a complaint about Cardin's behavior with Jaune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gay anal sex.

  


  


A few days later, Scarlet is wondering if Cardin will let him be a Winchester too. He hasn't asked him yet, but as far as he's concerned, he's practically married to Jaune and Cardin. He really does love them despite only being with them a short time. He decides to ask Cardin at some point, but right now he has a job to do. 

Team SSSN is up against team NEON in the tournament, and despite his mental distractions, Scarlet does really well. He flourishes his sword as a distraction while blocking energy rounds from one of his opponents before shooting a grappling hook at her ankle and yanking, sending the poor girl to the ground before he shoots her over and over with his pirate pistol. Neptune helps out, shooting energy rounds at her as she finds her feet, sending her flying and disqualifying her by aura level. 

Now the fight is three on four. It's an intense fight, but Scarlet takes too many hits before being shot in the nuts. He hopes nothing is permanently damaged. He doesn't want to have to explain to his Dom that his property is wrecked. 

Team SSSN eventually wins, but Scarlet has to watch from the sidelines, still in intense pain. Then Cardin is suddenly there and hugging him.

"Good job, bitch," says Cardin. "I'm proud of you." 

Scarlet glows at the praise and relaxes into Cardin's arms, leaning against the larger boy's chestplate until Cardin breaks the hug.

"Are you okay, Scarlet?" asks Cardin. "That was a nasty hit."

"I hope so, but I think I should see a doctor to make sure," says Scarlet. 

"Okay, let's get you to a doctor," says Cardin.

It turns out that he's just going to have temporary swelling. The shot didn't damage his anatomy or prevent him from being able to have kids. Cardin's happy about that. He might want kids someday and having little hybrid clones of Scarlet and himself is something he's imagined. He thinks on this and realizes they can get the DNA from anywhere on Scarlet's body, but regardless, Cardin is happy his submissive will be alright.

In the meantime, Scarlet hurts pretty bad. Cardin decides to go easy on him next time he beats him. He needs to be careful of his injury and even the sadist he is, he doesn't like the idea of damaging his property beyond what's rational and temporary. 

Jaune is just as concerned about Scarlet, but Scarlet plays it off, saying it was just a flesh wound. It technically wasn't even that bad, but the pain is nearly unbearable. 

Scarlet doesn't feel like fucking Jaune that night, but Cardin fucks them both fiercely nonetheless. He never imagined sex with a male could be so intense and satisfying before Jaune, but now that he has him and Scarlet, he's addicted to it. To Cardin, it's the ultimate domination.

Scarlet comes hard when Cardin releases into him and cries out in pain at the dull sting in his nuts when he does. Cardin hits him a few times to distract his pain to other parts of his body before taking him gently to the shower and washing him off.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You want to be a Winchester?" asks Cardin, surprised at Scarlet's request.

"More than anything. I love you, Cardin. I want to always be yours."

"I thought you just liked being owned. If someone else comes along that treats you the same way—"

"—I won't go with them. I just want you and Jaune. Please, Cardin. Let me be yours in name."

"Yeah, okay. But if I marry anyone, it will be Jaune. I can just imagine us having a family together, though. Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Sometimes. I try to live in the now and not worry about the future, but I think I could make a good parent for your children."

"Good. I eventually want to have kids. Just not anytime soon."

"We _are_ still in school," says Scarlet, agreeing with Cardin.

"Okay, you can be a Winchester. I think it will be tough to explain to my family, but I'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Cardin. I promise, I won't disgrace your family name."

"I know you won't. Go ahead and get the name change today. If you have time."

"I'll go do it now!" Scarlet says excitedly.

"Good. Let me know when you're done."

"Yes, Cardin."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin has a dilemma. He doesn't know how he feels about Scarlet. He loves him, but is he _in love_ with him? He doesn't know and that scares him. He seeks out the advice of the wisest person he knows.

"Pyrrha, we need to talk. Please."

"Sure, Cardin. What's this about?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk? It's about my love life."

"Sure. Why don't you come in?"

Cardin accepts the invitation, walking into the Team JNPR dorm and sitting at one of the desks.

"Is this about Jaune?" asks Pyrrha.

"No. It's Scarlet. I know I love him, but I'm afraid he's going to want the next person that comes along if he treats him like I do."

"You mean as a sub?"

"Yeah. Scarlet only wants to be a sub in his life. He doesn't want anything else. But I'm not sure he really wants to be with me. I'm not sure about how I feel either. With Jaune, there's no question in my mind. I want him with me for the rest of our lives. But Scarlet… he's getting a name change, like Jaune did. They're both going to be Winchesters now, but I have doubts."

"Do you think it's just because you haven't been with Scarlet that long? It is a new relationship. You don't need to rush things."

"I know. But he wanted it so bad and I couldn't say 'no'. I just question if he really will want it later. He can always change his name back, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but it's _my name_. Jaune's a Winchester because he'll always be mine. I don't know that Scarlet will."

"I think that time will answer your question. You can't know what the future will hold. Is Scarlet going to stay in Vale, even after the festival?"

"Yeah. That's what he said anyways."

"Then at least it won't be a long-distance relationship. This is a good thing, Cardin. You are a very lucky man. You have the love and dedication of two beautiful, noble and caring boys. I think you should focus on enjoying what you have and ask yourself one question, 'Do you trust them?'"

"Yeah, I think so. I trust Jaune unconditionally, but it takes time to earn trust. I guess we just haven't had it yet."

"Well, if you decide to trust Scarlet, trust him when he says he wants a permanent relationship."

Cardin sighs. "Thanks, Pyrrha. I guess I just have to wait."

"It will be okay, Cardin. Trust me, everything will be alright in the end."

Cardin smiles at her. "Thanks. I guess I better check on my subs. I'll see you later, Princess."

"Okay. Take care. I'll be here for you if you need to talk again."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Scarlet David Winchester happily approaches the CRDL dorm. When he gets there, Goodwitch is at the door, about to knock. 

"Hello, Professor Goodwitch," says Scarlet. "Are you here to see Cardin too?"

"Yes. We've had a complaint against him that I wish to discuss."

The door opens. "What complaint?" asks Cardin. Jaune is at his side in his onesie, face covered in bruises and bleeding from his cheek. 

"Mister Winchester," says Goodwitch.

"Yes?" says Scarlet, Cardin and Jaune at the same time.

Goodwitch looks at them all, confused. "I mean Cardin. There's been a report that you are beating Mister Arc."

"Professor Goodwitch, my name is Jaune Winchester now," says Jaune. "I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name."

"Fine. But may I ask where you got those bruises?"

"Cardin and I were play fighting. You know, just messing around."

"I see. Well this seems like more than messing around."

"It was consensual," says Cardin. "I didn't do anything he didn't want me to."

"Hhmmmph. Well, you and I have more in common than you know, but I request that you treat your submissives with more care."

All three Winchesters are shocked, mouths gaping open at Goodwitch's perception and admission.

"Mister Winchester, you need to be more discreet. Reports of abuse are on your file and despite it being consensual, it looks bad. Now I suggest Mister Arc– I mean Jaune Winchester – see a healer to get those bruises taken care of before your next public appearance. It won't do to have another complaint. What do you think your father would say?"

"He'd probably be proud," says Cardin. "But I see your point. I'll be more careful to keep things private in the future."

"You do that. Do you have anything to add, Misters Winchester," Goodwitch asks Jaune and Scarlet.

"Only that we love him and he doesn't do anything we don't like," says Scarlet.

"Very well. I expect you to be on your best behavior in public. I will update your file that Jaune is refusing to press charges. That should help counter the complaint. That is all. I'll see the three of you at the festival this afternoon."

"Yes, Ma'am," the three Winchesters say.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attack on Beacon and Vale and in the ashes, Team CARDDNL is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for spoilers, mentions of death and dismembering and overall hopelessness.

  


  


Jaune uses his massive aura to heal the bruises on his face and Cardin kisses him sensually. 

"I'm sorry, Jauney-Boy. I didn't mean to hurt you too bad."

"You didn't! Cardin, you know I love it."

"I know. Let's get ready for the festival. The duos are today and I think Neptune and Sun are up against Weiss and Yang."

"That's a fight I don't want to miss!" says Scarlet.

"Me neither!" says Jaune. "Do you think we have time for a quickie?"

"Let's wait until tonight," says Cardin. "If Team SSSN wins, Neptune can join us."

"Sounds good to me!" says Jaune. 

"We could suck your dick though," says Scarlet. "It won't take long, I promise."

"I want to take my time with you," says Cardin. "A quick blowjob just won't cut it right now."

"Okay," says Scarlet morosely. 

"I guess I better get dressed, " says Jaune. Jaune admires his armor as he puts it on. The armor is so perfect for him and it almost brings a tear to his eye that his Dom loves him so much. When he's fully armored he lovingly traces the Cardinal on his chest with his fingers and gives Cardin a look of complete infatuation. 

"I love you, Cardin," says Jaune.

Cardin punches him before gripping his hair and jerking him into an animalistic kiss.

"I love you too, Jauney-Boy. Wear that bruise for me today. Just that one."

"Yes, Cardin," Jaune says with a smile.

"You are so precious to me," says Cardin as he kisses Jaune again. Then he grabs Scarlet by his red hair and pulls him into a kiss, biting his lip and making out with him fiercely. "You too, bitch. I love owning you."

Scarlet blushes a deep red and looks down before giving Cardin a submissive and dedicated look of absolute adoration. "I love you too, Cardin."

"Good," says Cardin. "Let's go to the festival."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Today is the day everything goes to hell. 

In the singles matches, Yang injures Mercury after his aura is completely depleted, Pyrrha accidentally kills Penny and the White Fang releases Grimm into the school and the city. 

Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet help their teams and Team RWBY defend their school while Team CRDL helps defend the city. But things take a turn for the worst when the Atlas androids turn on them and start massacring innocent civilians as well as helping the Grimm fight the huntsman.

In the end, their enemies are mostly defeated and everyone is evacuated to a safe zone in Vale.

Sage was killed in the Battle of Beacon. So was Pyrrha who fought Cinder directly, even after Cinder absorbed the powers of the Fall Maiden. Yang lost her arm defending Blake against her beast of an ex-fiancé and Blake was injured as well. And when Blake decides to run away after the battles, Sun follows her. Ren goes home to his village, and Nora decides to stay and help the huntsmen rebuild the city while fighting off Grimm.

Without their teams, Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet pledge to stay by Cardin's side. With Team CRDL, they became CARDDNL, pronounced the same but integrating the new team members' names. The only lead they have is to travel to Haven and search for the Spring Maiden, hoping to keep her safe from Cinder and her allies. They stock up on as much dust and food as they can carry and leave Vale for the long trek across the continent of Anima. 

They fight Grimm, protect villages and do their best to uphold their roles as huntsmen. Neptune, Scarlet and Jaune bring a lot to the team and having seven members instead of four makes things easier and smoother, even if it does require extra hunting to keep food in their bellies. 

Their journey is long and though they have each other for comfort, the safety and peace they once enjoyed is completely gone. 

And it's never coming back.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



End file.
